All It Takes
by Tadashi
Summary: When Yuugi encounters Yami, a sexy, streetwise teen, his whole world is turned upside down. Contains guns, swearing, caracter death, angst and pedophilia. Don't like? Stay out and save your reports for school. updated 5/23/06 * INDEFINITE HIATUS *
1. Unordinary Day

Tadashi: Wee! Welcome one and all to "All It Takes"! Ya the title is crap but it's the fic itself that matters so shut up all of you ~_~

Yami: Even you?

Tadashi: Yes! Wait no! Wait… Yami, shut up yo face or I'll make you talk like Kenshin for the entire fic ~_~

Yami: No! Oh crap… 

Yuugi: Yami…?

Yami: Oro? AW CRAP! -_-

Tadashi: *laughs* I warned you.

Yami: Foolish human, that you are… hey I like this way of speech ^_^

Kenshin: Stupid theif… ~_~

~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

~

****

All It Takes 

By _Tadashi_

Chapter 1: Unordinary Day

~*~

My name is Yuugi Motou, I'm 15 years old, I attend Domino High, and I'm vertically challenged.

So, what's your story?

… 

I see.

Well, my life is flat out boring. That's all I can say. I live in a little Game Shop in the middle of Domino City's peaceful surburbs with my Mom, Dad, and Grandpa. (An: not sure where Yuugi's dad is in reality but he plays an important role in this so shush.)

School's okay. I get straight A's, and I've been labeled a weirdo because of such. But I don't care. People pay a lot of money for tutoring, you know. I attend class with my friends Jou, Anzu, Ryou and Honda. They're nice, I guess. Anzu's been my friend since my early childhood and, since she's so damn boring, I tend to stay away from her at times.

Ryou undergoes these sadistic changes at the most inconvinient times, and that lands him in trouble a lot. But he's not a bad kid… he's just undergoing this weird, and albeight frightening, teenage angst stage. The rest are just as boring as I am.

My life is even more boring due to the fact that I have psychic visions, so I know what's coming. The only exciting part is the fact that they come unexpectedly and, at times, inconviniently. I've never told anyone, though. It's the one thing nobody knows about me.

Oh I almost forgot to mention my most prized possession. No, not that, you gutterbrains.

It's a golden necklace in the shape of a 3-D upside-down pyramid. It took me quite a while to do. But it's not completed. Know why? The last piece is missing. Yep, you got it; I'm wearing a broken piece of jewelry; another reason why I'm weird. A lot of people ask me why I even bother wearing it in the first place. I don't know why for myself. I found it one day while I was looking through the Game Shop's stuff. It was in a small brown box, all dissassembled. And when I went to add in the last piece, it wasn't there. And trust me, I've looked in every square inch of suburbia. 

Didn't look downtown though. I'm not allowed down there, anyway. It's full of punks, whores, and drug-vendors. I've already been down there twice… nearly got myself into a gunfight, among a few things. But trust me, I didn't lose the piece down there. 

I'm beginning to think they sent us a defective necklace and that's why it hadn't been sold. But I'm hoping that someday it'll find its way to me… kinda stupid though, ne? Like someone'll just come up to me one day and give me the missing piece.

I begin staring lazily out the window. Same blue sky, same quiet little city. It's at times like this when I feel the most comfortable. I daydream about all the stuff a normal teenager dreams about; or, more specifically, what I wish my life were like. The one thing in particular that I dream about is… well, romance. 

Now, you'd think that this is something a girl does, right? Well you're wrong. Anyone can make up his or her own proper romance tale in his or her own head. Well I'm 15 and I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Never been on a date, either. And I've never had my first kiss… call me pathetic if you will, but I've heard stories about people dating the wrong kind of guy/girl, so you can imagine why imagination can sometimes be better than reality.

"Hey Yuug, wanna go for burgers after school?" Jou asks, approaching me. 

"Uhn?" I ask, looking up.

"You space out again?" 

I nod. "Yep." I'm prone to do that a lot, but my friends all know that and they usually don't bother me unless it's an emergency. A small vision then hits me. 

"Jou?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Duck." 

"Why?" 

"Because–" I don't have time to finish my sentence when a pencil case came flying through the air and collides with the back of Jou's head. Hey, had he ducked, he wouldn't've gotten hit. Not my problem though, is it? Had I not seen it coming, I would've been shocked and maybe somewhat angry. 

"I warned you," I inform him in a singsong voice. 

He completely ignores me, turns around with the pencil case in his hand and yells, "Allright, which one of you morons threw that?!"

~*~

I'm on my way home from school now. I know the way; been walkin to and from school since I was in grade 3. 

I'm off in la-la-land again when suddenly, I get this vision. A figure shrowded in shadows stands before me. I can't see his face but he has an air of confidence around him, but he seems angry about something. My vision fades away. Makes me wonder who he was…

Well I haven't the time to find out when Ushio, well-renound school bully who specializes in beating the bloody hell out of innocent victims, approaches me. Wonder what I did now. I can usually tune people out when they talk to me, but in this case, Ushio's yelling so damn loudly you'd think the world was coming to an end or something. 

I finally pay attention to him when he grabs me by the collar of my school uniform and lifts me off the ground. Okay, that's really not good. 

I tune in just in time to hear him yell, "Oh? Not talkin to me, eh? Well maybe I can makeyou talk!" and he just sorta walked off with me still in his hand. Um, okay, lemme down now, please. I like life, thank you. And though it's boring, I don't wanna die via horrendous, bloody massacre. 

I don't really wanna be remembered as, "Yugi Motou… you know, that bloody smear on that wall over there."

He pins me against the wall and possibilites of what he could do to me flash through me like lightning. Either way, the pain will be great and harsh. I wish I had seen this coming as opposed to the profile of some masked man.

Rather than describe my beating, let's all just say that I'll have a fat lip and a black eye in the morning. "Talk, you little runt!" he bellows at me, slamming his fist into my stomach. I still have no idea what he's talking about and I can't reply well with my bleeding lip. I also think my left eye is broken…

"Hey you!" A voice yells. Ushio stopped dead. 

"Drop him," the voice commands. Ushio gladly drops me on the ground and I land on my ass with an uncomfortable 'thump,' and I know I'll feel that in the morning.

I crack open my good eye, my right one, and I'm amazed; it's the person I saw in my vision before Ushio decided to to beat me senseless. I still can't see his face but I know what his voice sounds like… and I like it. 

Both guys take turns cussing each other out like truck drivers. I hear a gunshot ring loudly in the alleyway walls. My world then went completely black.

~*~

When I awake, my vision's melted into a completely unrecognizable blur. I nearly panic when I can't open my left eye. That's when memories of what Ushio did to me come flooding back like a tsunami. I shut my eye and groan when a major headache makes its presence known. I raise my left arm, moving my hand to my left eye and touch it gently; it'll be a shiner in no time. I hope Ushio rots in the deepest, darkest, pit of all the seven hells for this.

Frick… I feel like I got hit by an eighteen-wheeler truck. 

I try to sit up and decide not too when a sharp pain in my stomach from where Ushio nailed me tells me otherwise. My entire body's aching. I decide now I'm allergic to pain of this, and any other, magnitude. 

I attempt to open my eye again after rubbing it a few times. It feels like forever by the time my vision comes into focus. I'm in my own bedroom. And I'm really wondering just how the hell I got here.

Maybe I can just lay in here forever and never, ever come out.

"Yuugi?" I can hear my mother's voice. "Are you awake?" 

I feel like rolling over and dying but mom decides I'm good, so she opens the door and walks in, accompanied by my dad and Grandpa. God, can no one take a beating in this house without everyone else knowing about it?! 

Actually, no, I'm glad they're here… I hope someone came with a rifle or something so they can put me out of my misery. No such luck, though.

"How are you feeling?" mom asks, and I feel my matress sink a little; she must've sat down on my bed. 

I groan, shut my good eye and roll over onto my right side, facing the wall, hoping they'll catch the hint and leave me the heck alone. Mom pats my back. She then leans over and whispers in my ear, "You were badly hurt but by some miracle, a wonderful young man managed to get you home. Count your blessings, son." And with that, the three of them tiptoe out of my room. I bet they thought I was asleep or something.

I decide to take mom up on her offer; but rather than count my blessings, I'll _find_ my blessing. As soon as I feel less like a corpse and more alive, I'll go out and find the guy who saved me.

I don't have much to go on; just his voice and a shadowed profile, but hey, how hard can it be?

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~ 

Tadashi: Sooo~, minna, honest opinion; what'd you all think? 

Yami: It sucked.

Tadashi: I didn't want to know what you thought…

Yami: ^_^

Yuugi: *raises hand* Why did I get beat up? 

Tadashi: I'm sorry Yuugi, but that's how it is… it just fits in with the fic, okay?

Yuugi: No ~_~

Tadashi: *sighs* That was my first attempt at action/drama, so be nice ^^; Yes, there'll be action in future chapters… beginning at chapter 3 or 4, I believe. 

Yami: *raises eyebrow* Really now?

Tadashi: Yep ^__^ I have it halfway typed out so it should be out soon.

Yami: O_o damn…

Tadashi: Also, I would like 10 reviews before I continue, so review and make me happy ^_^ 

Yami: No! Don't! I beg of you! o_o

Yuugi: Yami, be nice, it's her first fic.

Yami: Yes Yugi ^_^ *obediant*

Tadashi: O_O damn…

~

Luvvies,

-Tadashi


	2. First Encounter

Tadashi: Yay! 16 reviews! ^_^ I'm happy now ^_^ 

Yami: *is plotting to kill Tadashi's happy*

Inuyasha: (who has come to join us cuz I told him to) Her happy? How the hell can you kill someone's happy? That sounded weird…

Yami: I don't know yet. But I will!

Yugi: Yami? 

Yami: Oro?

Yugi: What did we agree on?

Yami: Not to be mean to Tadashi… oh but Yugi, lookit how _happy_ she is! I just _need_ to destroy her happiness!

Yugi: -_-;

Kenshin: I want my way of speech back! u_u

Inuyasha: Oh quit whining. *crosses arms and legs*

Tadashi: Can I tip you over?

Inuyasha: No, you idiot, you may not.

~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did I'd be very rich.

~

****

All It Takes 

By _Tadashi_

Chapter 2: First Encounter

~*~

As I'm sure you're already aware, I'm going to search for the person who saved me from Ushio last week. I realize that searching for someone, going on just their voice and a very vague profile isn't going to get me very far, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Let's just hope this person's not as evil, if not _more_ evil, than Ushio. I've been resting in bed for all week since that jerk punched my lights out.

I've decided to wear my school uniform, just in case this guy's a jerk and decides to jump me or something… ew… and I'm taking my pointy, shiny, broken gold necklace in the shape of an upside down pyramid as a self-defense mechanism.

Great, now that my mind is all empowered on finding this person… can someone tell me where the hell I should start looking?

~*~

New observation: looking for people I don't know is a very big, very pointless, waste of time.

I've looked up and down all of suburbia, and not a trace of said person. I did, however, find a wallet with twenty bucks inside… mine now…

I've just found an old lady and an old man walking together on the sidewalk. How cute, old geezers that still love each other.

"Why hello there, dear!" the old lady says to me. "Sol, look at the nice young child!" the old lady says to her husband.

I twitch a little. I'm not young, nor am I a child. I'm 15 years old, goddamn you! That definitely qualifies as being a teenager, so there.

If I could, I'd stick my tongue out.

"Ya, hi there," I reply.

"Oh! How sweet! Sol, she said hi to me!" the old lady relays the information to her husband.

Hey woah wait a minute… _she_?! I am not a she! I'm a guy, a boy, a male and a member of the masculin sex! How _dare_ she think I'm female!

Wait, nobody answer that.

"Such a cute little girl!" the old lady pinches my cheek. "Sol, isn't she a cute little girl?"

"Yes, dear. Very cute indeed."

I can feel a vein in my forehead.

"Here, dear. Have a cookie," the old lady produces a chocolate chip cookie the size of a cantaloupe from her purse and hands it to me. Bigass cookie, there, woman.

"Thanks," I reply, walking past them, hoping to get as far away as I can get from them. The vein in my forehead is still pulsing, and I'm rubbing it as hard as I can to make the pain go away.

"Bye now!" the old lady calls, then nudges her husband in the ribs. "Oh, uh, bye!" the old man waves at me. 

I hate old people.

~*~

It's been a few hours since I met those crazy old people on the street, and I've devoured most of my huge cookie thing in this lousy search. I've never realized how big Domino City is, and I've lived here my whole life.

In any event, I only have downtown left to search. I'm beginning to wonder if this guy skipped town and fled the country.

I've hopped the city bus and I've just arrived downtown. My God is it smelly, like exhaust fumes, cigarette smoke, and various drugs and toxins that are probably dismantling my lung right now as I breathe. Cough, cough.

As I wander through the streets, my mind, that I thought was impure enough, is being filled with new sights and sounds that I probably shouldn't be hearing at my age. 

I pass by a motel thingee, and a couple of thugs are standing outside of it. One of them looks at me and calls out, "Hey baby, lookin for a good time?" I just keep walking, but I turn red as I hear one of them call out after me, "Hey, nice ass!" And several howling noises ensue.

(AN: …hehe… ^^;;)

I've stopped at an ice cream shop to buy some ice cream, and I've gotten some pretty suggestive looks from the customers inside. I think I'm going to walk around outside and eat this. 

Note to self: never, _ever_ venture downtown by myself ever again.

As I'm walking, I'm beginning to get a vision… well, more of a vibe, really. Um, there's someone standing in front of me… and they seem kind of… startled about something I did… but what did I do…?

"Hey!"

I jump and realize what I just did. I bumped clean into someone and got my ice cream all over their shirt. That's what my vibe was trying to say.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Here, have a napkin," I hand the person a napkin, and they begin to wipe their shirt with it.

"It's alright, I wasn't really watching where –" he looks up and stops.

I froze. Here's some guy, with the same haircut as me but with yellow stripes, really angular crimson eyes, and a very, very tight leather attire, staring me in the face.

That's him! That's the guy that saved me from Ushio!

Is it a good thing I can hear my eardrums pounding?

~*~

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." he replies coolly.

"This may sound a little weird, but uh, I think I know you from somewhere… you saved me from this bully…" I feel so dumb.

"Hm? Oh, I know what you're talking about."

"You do?" I blink.

"Uh-huh… not too far from Domino High, last Monday, am I not correct?"

I blink again. "Ya, that's exactly right!"

"I remember that… what do you want to know?" he asks. By now, the two of us have meandered off to a nearby park and he's just sat down on a bench.

"Why exactly did you save me from that guy? I mean, we didn't know each other since about five minutes ago…" I trailed off.

"Well, the truth is, I can't _stand_ those people. You know, bullies and stuff. Picking on weaker people – no offence –"

"None taken,"

"I just hate people like that. And by the looks of things, he's bullied you before." He's staring at me, and it feels like I can feel his stare piercing into me. 

I shift uncomfortably and remain silent. It's kinda creepy how he just states the truth like that as if he were me or something, knowing everything I do. I feel as though I've known him for my entire, boring life.

"So I killed him."

That last sentence startled me. "Huh?" I turn to him. He looked completely aloof and careless. 

"You heard me; I killed him. Hell, I'd probably do it all over again."

"Why?" I'm curious to know.

"Just for kicks. And so that he can feel what it's like for his victims to suffer."

I shake my head. This guy's too complex for me. Nobody around here's like him. And if _I_ were to kill someone, heaven forbid, I certainly wouldn't be parading it around to someone I just met less than fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," he says suddenly. "Here I am, just saving you from certain bullies, and you don't even know my name." Very good point.

"Oh! Uh, my name is Yuugi Motou," he gets up off the park bench.

"You may call me Yami. I don't really like my last name," he says, extending his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. He's kind of strong, and his hands are warm.

I look at my watch and nearly freak out when I see the numbers, "5:47" written on it. My parents'll be home soon, and if I'm not there, they'll freak!

"Um, Yami? I kinda have to get home, my parents'll freak if I'm not there and –"

"Say no more," Yami says. "I'll walk you to the bus stop."

I smile and I feel stupid. "Thanks, Yami."

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~

Tadashi: Ah my God… did anybody else think I was too mean to Yuugi with all those weird people in the ice cream shop giving him suggestive looks, the people from the motel commenting on his ass, and the very weird old couple who thought Yuugi was female?

Yuugi, Yami: Hell ya!

Inuyasha, Kenshin, and everyone else hanging around: Hell no!

Yami: But he does have a nice ass… *bends over a bit to look at it*

Yuugi: Yami! *turns red and shrinks down in his seat*

Inuyasha: *sniggers*

Yami: ^^

~

__

Review Thank Yous

To **Diamondelle**: You shut up ~_~ Of course you do… and I'm spittin, watch *spits on Malik* hehe ^_~ *gets whacked over the head* Ow X_x

To **Miss.Naomi_Motou**: Yes, I don't think I've ever read a sarcastic Yuugi fic before… ya! I made the first one! ^_^ *is an idiot*

To **blue-elf-girl**: Thank you, I'm known for being blunt. And it's spelled erasor not errasore… *grin* chalkboard erasor behind you! *points behind Taryn and watches her scream*

To **Y-n-Y**: Now you listen here, little miss missy… shuddup yo face -.- And I'd threaten you but I don't feel like plotting people's death at the moment. Good as usual? O_o I didn't realize I was "good as usual"… Ra almighty you annoy me.

To **rox-the-chaotic-one**: Thanx

To **No-name critic**: Well, I've never done an action fic before, but I have written many a "Yuugi-gets-his-face-punched-in" fic… I'm so mean ^_^;;

To **KittKat**: Indeed ^_^ And don't you worry, Yuugi found this so-called "lover".

To **Miss Matched**: Yes, I see how Yuugi getting beat up qualifies as cute… O.o Thanx, but um, I didn't give Yuugi any type of "ball" whatsoever… *doesn't realize the nature of this comment until 3 days later* … Ooh!! ^_^;;;; You're welcome…

To **Shining December**: Thanx, I will.

To **darkshadow-23**: *sweatdrops* Am I really that obvious? Stupid dumb luck…

To **animé crazed**: Thanx, indeed I shall.

To **Plusle and Minun**: Thanx, and have fun in Japan ^_^

To **DigiDudette**: I did it because I care ^^;; Actually, I find him a little too naïve at times so I had him have a real eye opening – er, eye-shutting experience ^^;; (eye-shutting since Ushio put his left eye out of comission). Thanx, indeed I shall ^_^

To **Hime no Ichigo**: You changed your name? But why?? I liked your English name! *clonks* There, now I feel better. And thanx for all the wonderful commentaries, except for the one on my spelling. And what, prey tell, would those spelling mistakes be? And I realize I'm not the best speller, but I couldn't spot any mistakes O.o

To **Dragon Child2**: I'm glad you liked it, but why am I bad? O.o; Oooh, ya okay I see what you mean. But just cuz I picked on Yuugi, doesn't mean you should too ~_~ And seriously, I keep telling you to seek out professional help on your insomnia. Just do as I say, not as I do.

To **Akuma Malick**: You liked it? Thanx ^^ And indeed, Yami is verily handsome… hehe… and I'm glad you can imagine me writing Inuyasha stories, cuz I can't ^^;

~

Luvvies,

-Tadashi


	3. To You, From Me

Tadashi: WAI! Merry Christmas everyone~!! 17 new reviews, there's a nice present ^_^ I hope everyone, "made out like a bandit" as my mother would say.  
  
Bakura: Never heard that one before.  
  
Tadashi: I know. Amazing, eh?  
  
Bakura: Especially since I am a bandit...  
  
Tadashi: And now, what I got for Christmas!  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra, here comes a long story...  
  
Tadashi: I got this Yu-Gi-Oh GBA game about Battle City (it's like being there!), a yo-yo with a picture of Yami and Yuugi on it (I'm not gonna spin it but have fun looking at it.) My mom says it's a, "Yuugi-yo-yo-yo!" (Like when Yuugi goes, "Yuugi-oooooohhhhhhhhh" when he turns into Yami). I murder mom for that wisecrack... *has ran out of breath and needs to keep breathing*  
  
Yami and Yuugi: -_-;  
  
Yami: Your mother possesses very little knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh, despite the fact that one-third of the house is overrun by an obsession for it.  
  
Tadashi: *nods* Also, I got a big box of chocolate-covered cherries. I got a lot of clothes from relatives and such. Some comfy red moccassins, a photo album, red socks with individual holes for my toes, and each hole is decorated to look like a dog, (I call them Joey, Jimmy, Timmy, Bob, and Peter Pan). My fave was a plushie of Rufus, that naked mole rat from Kim Possible (not mine). I love that little guy!  
  
Yami: Are you done yet?  
  
Tadashi: I wanna tell them the weirdest part of Christmas. I got a bike helmet from my uncle and aunt on Christmas Eve, and I was like, "WTF? I don't own a bike O.o". Then, when looking under the tree the next day, I found a bike tire. O.O A tire! All by itself! Nothing attactched!  
  
Bakura: That was funny o.O  
  
Turns out it was connected to a bike, which was hiding in the basement... but, a bike tire? It was really weird to receive a bike tire, and from "Santa", no less.  
  
Yami: Are you done now?!  
  
Tadashi: I think so... *huggles the Rufus plushie* *looks at Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: O.o  
  
Tadashi: *mocking Dory from Finding Nemo* *still looking at Yuugi* I shall call him Squishy! And he shall be mine, and he shall be my little Squishy! Come here, Squishy, come on!  
  
Yuugi: O_o no  
  
Tadashi: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: Piss off.  
  
Tadashi: o_O Fine then... Inuyasha, where are you? I need you to be here so you can be my Squishy.  
  
Inuyasha: *has ventured into the snow outside* AH FUCK!! THAT'S COLD!! *screaming and running*  
  
Yuugi: Poor barefooted dog thing...  
  
Inuyasha: *swearing at Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: *swears back*  
  
Yami: O__________________________________O YUUGI! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU AGAIN!!  
  
~  
  
Um, a note from me: This chapter won't have bold, italics or underlines because my Microsoft Word won't save this properly if I have them. So I hope you can make due without them.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did, I'd be very rich with my own limo.  
  
~  
  
All It Takes  
  
By Tadashi  
  
Chapter 3: To You, From Me  
  
~*~  
  
'Attention, please. Will the student who stole the C and the L from the 'CLASS OF '96' plaque please return them immediately. That is all.'  
  
That was a message on the school intercom that Monday morning. I guess that people who aren't that mature get kicks out of turning the CLASS OF '96 plaque into the ASS OF '96 plaque. What immature moron does things like that?  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned, I saw Jou. Grinning broadly, he showed the C in his right hand and the L in his right hand. I guess Jou is an immature moron, then.  
  
"Whaddya think, man?" he asked in a low voice. "I'm gonna break them into pieces and mail them to the school bit by bit!" his grin became wider.  
  
I shook my head. "Jou, you're encourageable."  
  
He nodded. "French. Gotcha!" he turned back into his seat to hide the letters. Unfortunately, the teacher saw it. She grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of the class, shouting all the while.  
  
I sighed. Under ordinary circumstances, I would've grinned and given him a thumbs up. However, I was feeling a little alienated today. I know this might sound weird, but I haven't stopped thinking of Yami.  
  
Weird, I know! I just met him a few weeks ago, but he's been haunting my thoughts ever since. I bet I'd still be out there looking for him if I hadn't stopped for ice cream.  
  
(AN: *hails the ice cream*)  
  
I shake my head and look out the window. Since the teacher is gone, everybody has taken to splitting into groups and chattering loudly. I see Ryou's reflection in the glass behind me, and I turn around to speak to him.  
  
"Are you going to join us, Yuugi?" he asks.  
  
"No thanks. I need to think about something."  
  
Ryou looked me up and down. I hate being stared at, so I snapped at him. "What're you staring at?!"  
  
With a grin, he announced, "You're in love."  
  
I fell out of my chair with a noisy clatter. Nobody really took much notice. When I got back up, straightening my chair, I took the opportunity to tell him he's insane.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Ryou asks.  
  
"You can beg later," I say irritably. "What honestly makes you believe I'm in love?!"  
  
"Well, for starters, your eyes are so glazed over, they're making me hungry for donuts."  
  
I bristle. "I always look like that when I think!"  
  
"Uh-huh... you've just got that lovesick air. Pretty soon, you'll be going steady... unless you already are..."  
  
I'm getting very mad very fast. "I'm not going steady with anybody!"  
  
"Anou... so, when do we get to meet them?" he asks.  
  
That's it.  
  
"Fine! You know what? I'm in love! I don't frickin care! My eyes look like donuts? Take bite, then! Don't believe me when I'm telling the truth? You know what, that's fine too. I can just start lying to everyone. At least there might be some trust there!"  
  
Once I'm done, Ryou's standing there with this look on his face that says, 'Yikes, did I ever do something stupid.'  
  
(AN: I actually spazz like that too, if I'm provoked enough.)  
  
The teacher has returned with Jou, who looks like he's got a huge crapload to deal with. I shake my head at him. The teacher then resumes teaching. Ryou looks at me apollogetically.  
  
Suddenly, the awful truth hits. 'What if Ryou was right?'  
  
~*~  
  
After that class is lunch. I've decided to eat away from everyone, because I'm sure my little speech has been relayed to everyone else.  
  
I install myself at a small table in the back of the cafeteria, right near the door. I begin to eat my sandwich. However, I can't take my mind off that outburst.  
  
~  
  
'I'm in love! I don't frickin care!'  
  
~  
  
What if I was telling the truth, then? Just because you can't take your mind off someone doesn't mean you're in love, right?  
  
~  
  
'You've just got that lovesick air. Pretty soon, you'll be going steady...'  
  
~  
  
I'm so confused. This needs serious thought. I might have to cancel my plans of meeting Yami tonight.  
  
No, it's not what you think. It's a few days before Christmas break begins, and I wanted to give Yami his Christmas present beforehand.  
  
(AN: Lie. It's way after Christmas, I know, but hey, it fits.)  
  
Am I ashamed?  
  
No, I'm not. I'm not going to give Ryou the satisfaction of knowing that I can't give Yami his present because Ryou thinks I'm in love with this guy.  
  
I'm going to give Yami his present tonight. That'll show Ryou.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch, I go up to my locker. After 5 or 6 tries, the locker finally opens up. A small piece of paper falls out, so I open it up. I conclude it's from Ryou. I can tell because of the super-neat handwriting.  
  
'Yuugi,  
  
I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't intend on being mean, or make you upset. It just seemed like you really were in love...  
  
I hope I'm forgiven, because I don't want to get into a fight with you over something as trivial as this.  
  
So, let's just put it behind us, okay? I'll be more courteous next time.  
  
See you!  
  
PS: I didn't tell any of the guys about it. You can tell them on your own time.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ryou'  
  
Well, in that case, I'll just have to be better at masking my emotions. Maybe I could take lessons from Kaiba...?  
  
~*~  
  
I've just got off at the bus stop near the bridge connecting downtown to the suburbs. It's a forty-minute ride, but I just have to take the number 20, which stops a few houses down from where I live. I always meet Yami here.  
  
I've only seen him twice since we met in November. I guess you could call it a long-distance friendship. Not relationship, trust me. Not giving Ryou the satisfaction.  
  
Yami's already standing there, waiting for me.  
  
Suddenly, my heart flutters.  
  
'Get a grip, Yuugi,' I snap mentally.  
  
"Hello, there." Yami greets me as the bus rolls away, leaving a smelly trail of smoke behind it. He's wearing a big grayish jacket that looks a few sizes too big.  
  
"Hi," I practically stutter. Mark my words, Ryou is a dead man tomorrow morning.  
  
I suddenly remember my reason for coming. "Merry Christmas," I present the gift to him.  
  
"Same to you," he replys, taking the present. His hands touch mine, and I nearly jump.  
  
Yami produces a box from the bench behind him. "Here," he hands it to me. It's about the same size as the box I gave him.  
  
"Who's going first?" he asks.  
  
"You, since I gave you yours first."  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
(AN: I'm having such difficulty writing this and I don't understand why!)  
  
I can't bring myself to look at him. I don't know why. He opens the box and produces the innards.  
  
It's a black, skin-tight t-shirt, and on the back it says, 'No Blood, No Surrender.'  
  
Also, there was a black leather strap, which could be considered a bracelet, if that helps your imagination at all, and it's studded with shiny metal stubs that, if you were to punch someone, it'd make them bleed.  
  
He inspects the bracelet, and I hear him mutter something along the lines of, "This could come in handy." Then, he looks at the shirt, and chuckles at the message written on the back. "So true." He says.  
  
Yami then looks at me, and I snap to attention like a soldier. "This is cool. Thank you, Yuugi." He gives me a small hug. Suddenly, my face feels hot. Ok, that's it, forget tomorrow morning, Ryou needs to die NOW.  
  
"Y-You're welcome," I reply. I'm trying to will away the blush in my cheeks as hard as I can.  
  
Then, I slowly begin to rip the wrapping paper of the box he gave me. After searching through the paper. I produce Yami's gift into broad daylight.  
  
And blush furiously.  
  
It's a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
(AN: Can you not just see that?! *howls with laughter*)  
  
I feel like I'm going to die.  
  
Yami, however, is bent over completely in half with laughter. "Y-Y-You should-should've seen your f-face!" he gasps through the laughter.  
  
I wish I could disappear into the crack on the sidewalk.  
  
I still feel red. So red, it hurts. I bet, if it were dark enough, I could be mistaken for a traffic light or something.  
  
Yami finally stops his laughter, but when he looks up at me, he bursts into another fit. Just to humor him, I put the boxers over the area it's supposed to cover, and I saunter around singing, "tra-la-la-la-la." This only makes it worse.  
  
Finally, he stops for good. His face is very red too. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "I'm sorry. You should've seen your face, though." It takes a lot for him to to laugh again.  
  
"I imagine I looked a little stupefied," I admit.  
  
"If by stupefied, you mean utterly bewildered or like a deer in the headlights then yes, very stupefied indeed."  
  
"More like traffic lights," I mutter, still feeling red.  
  
"Anyway, do you wanna go get a coffee or something?" Yami asks. The laughter seems to have ceased for now.  
  
"Sure," I don't even like coffee, but it's not like I can't have a hot chocolate or something.  
  
~*~ To Be Continued ~*~  
  
Inuyasha: FUCK~!! *has wandered in completely soaked*  
  
Yami: *sarcastically* Have fun in the snow?  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you. *shakes like a dog to dry off*  
  
Everyone: *are soaked*  
  
Yami, Yuugi: WET LEATHER~!! NOT GOOD~!!! *scream and run off*  
  
Bakura: O_O DIE YOU DOG~!!  
  
Tadashi: Christ O_o this is one big, joyous holiday here, huh? -.- I also apologize for the length of this chapter. I would've had it out 2 weeks ago, but I was incredibly blocked. I apologize.  
  
~  
  
Review Thank Yous:  
  
To Diamondelle: Indeed. This is probably one of the only times I consider myself to have been funny. And watch as I update my fics XD You're the only person with enough power in reality to make me update -.-  
  
To anime andrAIa: Jeff seems to be quite a handful. You should really let me talk to him! Hey, what's stopping me? I have his email already XP But I really don't go around emailing people's non-existant boyfriends. You're right, I really didn't need to know about the ceiling tiles.  
  
To Yamishadowcat22: *points to update* Does that answer your question?  
  
To hitori no hikari: Endowed in his back acreage? Is that some kinda creepy skin joke or something? Or this is about his ass? And I'm glad I could make Yami more awesome than he really is ^_^  
  
To Kyushu: Actually, its spelled "critcically", you were short just one L. ^^ So you're saying Yuugi actually IS innocent? *looks at fic* ehe, woops.  
  
To Shining December: Thanx, I'm glad you like it.  
  
To Plusle and Minun: Indeed. I felt that Yami deserved it. ^_^V Hehee, can you not just see that?  
  
To ShadowFire: Thanx, I shall. ^_^  
  
To darkshadow-23: O.o How come you weren't allowed online for a week? Grounded?  
  
To Hime no Ichigo: *sweatdrops* I hope you don't think I was about to write about some random guy on the street jumping Yuugi? Cuz that would just be wrong. And you know I love Y/Y ^___^ I dun think I've ever spelt my name wrong O.o I guess my spellcheck must be crap, then ^^; Oh well.  
  
To Akuma Malick: I glad you liked. And no, you can't review twice for the same chapter with a signed review.  
  
To KittKat: Guess it slipped your mind? But trust me, Yuugi and Yami's relationship doesn't revolve around what you're thinking. Well, as of yet, anyway. Inuyasha's been on TV here in CANADA since September! ^__^V hehee, another reason why it's good to be Canadian.  
  
To Dragon Child2: I dunno. That wouldn't make me fear anyone, it'd just creep me out a little, which was Yuugi's reaction. And yes, stupid people are weird. Hey, wait a minute, I'm a stupid people!  
  
To Miyako Cairo: lol! How I wish I had been able to see her face. Glad you like my story ^^  
  
To Solei Moon: lol! Yuugi's worse over there than he is here! Any chance I could borrow that one's attitude? And I'm sorry, I don't write yaoi, just fluff ^^;  
  
To Strawberry: Thanx, I will.  
  
~  
  
Luvvies,  
  
-Tadashi 


	4. Jealousy Builds Up

Tadashi's Notes

1~ Almost every single review from chapter three was talking about Yuugi's boxers. O.o To explain: I just decided it'd be funny. I came up with idea spontaneously, and I thought it'd be a great thing to have. Now leave me alone!

****

2~ 53 reviews~~! ^.^ In just 3 chapters! That's kinda amazing, isn't it? *swells with pride*

Yami: Wow, you're so full of it, you're gonna pop.

-_-; *ignores Yami* Cookie for **multi-colored lollipop**, my dear, darling 50th reviewer, and cherry suckers for everyone else! *passes them around* And if you don't like cherry, then too bad! :D

****

3~ This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends! To **Taryn**, who had an unfortunate mishap with a physics test a week ago and I'm hoping this'll make her feel better, and to **Difinity**, whose birthday it is today ^_^ Happy Birthday, girl~!

****

4~ Also, I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that ff.n said they already reviewed the chapter. Tip: just keep pressing the "submit review" button. It'll work, don't worry.

****

5~ I have 3 new muses! They're all frogs, but I love them all very much ^_^ Introducing Froggy, Ty, and Count Bexi.

****

Froggy: Greetings.

****

Ty: This place smells…

****

Count Bexi: Jupiter!

Froggy is, well, a frog, like the name implys. It is my muse of comedy, and well loved wherever he goes.

Ty's an evil frog, kind of like Froggy's yami. He doesn't really say nice things, and his favorite quote is, "Yami's hair is shaped like a marijuana leaf."

Yami: O.O;;

Ty: It is!

Count Bexi is my last muse. He chose his own, very original name. However, the only words he can say are, "Jupiter" and "Cheesecake".

Bexi: CCCCCHHHEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEECCCAAAAAAKKEEEEE!!!!! ^,-,^

****

6~ These chapters seem kinda slow moving. Nothing's really gone on that's exciting or such. I have a reviewer, Maverick, who was kind enough to tell me that. Anyway, I realized this, and after a bit of analyzation, can explain that. *points down*

The current chapters seem slow, but only because I'm taking the time to build up the caracters (ie: give them a bit of a self-intro and a personality), because, frankly, this story contains a _lot_ of OOC-ness, if I compare it to the animé. Anyway, nothing really relevant to the story is going to be happening until the next chapter. It's going to be like, this big boom and the story really plunges into action. So, be patient until the next chapter. I promise, you will all be like, O.O

~ **Now, onto the AN's and fic!** ~

~

Yami: *girlish scream*

Tadashi: *speeds over* Did I hear a little girl scream?!

Ty: BLOOD!

Yami: *is on his knees in tears* 

Yuugi: *is lying on the floor with a bloody hatchet in his head* 

Yami: What have I done?! He was so young! I'm his guardian! Why, Ra, could I not protect him from such a horrible death~?!?! *sobs*

Tadashi: Yuugi, get off the floor and stop bleeding. We have a disclaimer to do.

Yuugi: But my head wound… *points at it*

Tadashi: I think I liked last week's stunt better, when you ground up the fake hand in the garbage disposal to get out of doing the disclaimer.

Bexi: Cheesecake?

Yuugi: *sits up and takes the hatchet out of his head, which was fastened to the back of his head with a strap* Fine, you caught me. But it could happen some day. *glares at Bakura*

Bakura: I'll be sure to remember that ^^

Yuugi: .;

Tadashi: Now, move it. Off with thine shirts.

Yami and Yuugi: *sigh and remove their shirts*

Tadashi: ^,-,^

Ty: Ew! No one wants to see that!

Bexi: Jupiter!

Yami: Hey! How come _he_ doesn't have to do this?! *points at Bakura*

Bakura: This policy doesn't extend to me. I own a "Get-Out-Of-Tadashi-Torture-Free Card."

Yami: … How much to get that?

Bakura: *smirks* More than you can afford ^_^

Yami: T_T

~

Yami and Yuugi: Tadashi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if she did, she'd be very rich, have her own limo and her own league of servants.

Yuugi: Seems to me like you possess all these luxuries already…

Yami: Now can we put our shirts back on? It's January and it's –20 outside!

Tadashi: Go for it… after you flex for the audience.

Yami and Yuugi: **NO!**

Tadashi: Oh well… Happy (VERY belated) New Year anyway, guys! I tried… ^^;

~

****

All It Takes

By _Tadashi_

Chapter 4: Jealousy Builds Up

~

(PS: I'd like to remind everyone that the story is forever in Yuugi's POV until further notice).

~*~

My holidays were _weird_. Here, it'd be best if I explained:

Well, on Christmas Eve, Jou talked Kaiba into hosting a Christmas party (I don't even want to know what promises were made.) So, after getting all these decorations and caterings and such, a bunch of rowdy teenagers invaded the home of Seto Kaiba. (Me, Tea, Jou, Ryou and Bakura, (someone Ryou invited). Tristan brought his friend Otogi and Jou brought his little sister, Serenity. Finally, the '_piece de résistance_', Malik and Marik (I hadn't met them before). Kaiba's little brother Mokuba was at the party too (only because Jou convinced Kaiba to let him stay). 

(AN: Okay, normally, Yuugi knows all these people. However, this is _my_ fic, and I say that knowing all these people before the party wasn't necessary! ^_^V)

So, to sum things up, Kaiba had 7 normal people, 3 homocidal-looking maniacs, and an eleven-year-old to contend with that evening. 

The party went along okay, up until the part where Tea suggested we play spin-the-bottle. 

Now, I'm not entirely opposed to _watching_ spin-the-bottle, but actually taking _part _in it is a whole different story. Don't forget I've never had my first kiss here, people, and I'd kinda like it to be special, and not the obligation of some old beer bottle.

So I did what any other red-blooded person in my situation would do… I told everyone I had highly contagious mouth rabies and sat myself on the couch. It was far enough from the circle, but I had a very decent view from over there.

The game started off innocently enough, but when Malik, one of Ryou's friends, spun the bottle and it landed at Ryou, you can be sure that Bakura voiced a complaint loud enough to wake the dead.

I was laughing on the inside at Bakura's jealousy.

Ryou then said something to Bakura, who suddenly became oddly quiet and very, _very_ contented.

I must remember to ask my dear darling friend Ryou what kind of erotic plans Bakura had been promised.

Oh, come on. _Half_ of us already know he's no virgin. I have to hand it to him, though. Ryou certainly knows a lot of weird people.

Halfway through Malik and Ryou's kiss, the tree suddenly lurched forward, crashing to the floor. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

People shreiked and jumped either up or into someone's arms and/or lap. Mokuba fell to the floor in utter surprise.

Many lightbulbs and decorations were either shattered or sent flying across the floor. 

The plug keeping the tree lit was fiercely yanked out, leaving a big sparking mess in the outlet, frizzing and flickering loudly. Everyone gathered around to look. Jou became inticed with the sparks and he declared it the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. No sooner had that been said when a loud, frazzly, crackling explosion in the outlet sent the mansion into a blackout.

Ryou's …friend… Bakura said that that was the funniest disaster he'd ever seen.

Ryou's kissing partner Malik wondered why the tree hadn't yet burst into flames.

I said that that was a terrible omen, and that the cosmic forces dwelling in Kaiba's mansion are very direct on their warpath of romance destruction.

Jou said he barely understood a word I said.

Kaiba frowned and said, "Fucking Christmas trees. Waste of time, money, and patience."

Mokuba, thankfully, didn't hear his brother cuss.

What a night.

Ryou better be elated that I couldn't murder him; Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou all night.

And here I thought it'd be fun to have a Christmas murder.

Oh, well.

~*~

Yami snickered. I'd just told him the same story. He sipped his coffee, looking quite amused.

"Too bad I missed it," he said.

"No, it's a good thing you weren't there, trust me." I assured him. Even _I_ didn't want to be there, but I went just for laughs.

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "So, you've never had your first kiss?"

That caught me by surprise. I could feel the heat rising, because I'd never told anyone that before. "No."

Yami grinned, leaning back in his chair. "That's good to know."

I suddenly felt overtaken by paranoia. "What? Why is that good?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. I'm stating a fact."

The paranoia grew. "Yami!"

"Hn?"

"… Oh, nevermind."

I didn't really put up much of a fight there, much to my surprise. Trust me, if Ryou knew of this, he'd automatically put together some crackpot theory that Yami was planning on kissing me or something along those lines.

… Ooh…

Damnit, Ryou has forever poisoned my brain.

A movement behind Yami attracts my attention.

Someone in a big, black overcoat has seated themselves behind Yami, and I can see them glancing this way constantly. 

Now, someone can tell me why someone is stalking our coffee break?

Yami and I high-tailed it out of there as fast as possible. I couldn't tell if the hooded figure followed us.

~*~

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"You know so much about me, yet I know so little about you."

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't know… I figured you could tell me about your family or something." I was kind of amazed, because when Ryou asked me to tell him a bit about Yami this morning, I was completely clueless. 

Ryou shamed me for not knowing anything about him, and for being in love based on looks. I flicked bits of eraser at him for the rest of the day, and half of it got stuck in his hair. It was funny when Jou picked out a piece and declared that Ryou had lice. Ryou, of course, freaked out and we all enjoyed a good laugh at his expense.

"Well, it's just me and my parents. Dad's usually away on buisness trips and Mom, well, she works, so I don't really get to see her that much. I mostly spend time with my friends."

There, something good to know. "What're they like?"

"Well… they're not quite your _genre_."

Yami knew French?

"What do you mean, exactly?" I was curious to know.

Yami sighed, sitting on a bench. I backed up and into the space next to him. From this bench, we had a view of Domino's only river. We call it Domino River (how original). The current was at a steady pace today.

"Well, we just do things that aren't exactly appropriate, I guess."

That sparked my attention fully. "Like what?" I felt a bit of mischeviousness in my voice when I asked that question.

"Some of us go drugs and smoke," he replied.

"What kind of drugs?" Now, I can get schooled, because I've never really talked or heard about them that much.

"Pot, Marijuana, Weed. All that stuff, you know."

Wow. How very descriptive he is. "Do you take that stuff?" Now is as good a time as any to know these things.

Yami shook his head. "I did try to smoke a bit of something-or-other, but it really wasn't for me."

"I'm glad you made a good choice," I stated firmly.

"Me, too," he replied.

"And what else do your friends do?" 

"One of them is a male prostitute."

This really snagged my attention, and I burst out laughing. I really have to hand it to Yami here; even if he made the right choice about not smoking, his taste in friends is really something I could never have.

"I'm hoping I've never seen him on the street." I hope that that's true.

"Actually, he said he saw someone that looked like me on the street, and he mistook them for me, so he called out to them. It turns out it was _you_ in the end."

Oh my God! That guy on the street mistook me for Yami?!

~ _Flashback_ ~

I pass by a motel thingee, and a couple of thugs are standing outside of it. One of them looks at me and calls out, "Hey baby, lookin for a good time?" I just keep walking, but I turn red as I hear one of them call out after me, "Hey, nice ass!" And several howling noises ensue.

~ _End of flashback _~

That was just before I stopped for ice cream and met Yami! This city is one hell of a small place. 

"Oh, man. I _can't_ believe that was one of _your_ friends!" I exclaim. Yami nods. 

"I couldn't believe it, either."

A need-to-know thought crosses my mind. "_You're_ not a male prostitute, are you, Yami?"

Yami smirked impishly. "Just what are you implying?"

I feel a faint blush coming on. "Nothing! I wasn't accusing you of –"

"Uh-huh. Of course not, Yuugi."

"Really, I'm not!" I'm very flustered now.

Yami makes a small, pff-ing noise and begins to stare at me. At first, I don't mind, but it makes me really uncomfortable quickly, so I ask, "Should I stand up for inspection, captain?"

Yami chuckles. "No, but if you want to, you may."

Just to humor him, I stand up, and salute him like a soldier. "Ready for inspection, sir!"

Yami chuckled some more. 

"MARIJUANA!" That was the shout of someone behind us.

"Huh?" Yami and I said in unison, turning around to see who said that.

A man came running, but stopped when he reached the bench. He pointed at Yami and declared, "Dude! Your hair is shaped like a marijuana leaf!"

Yami looked completely dumbfounded. "What…?"

The guy looked at me and said, "And yours is, too! Only it's less colorful than that guy's." That guy indicating Yami. The guy ran away. "Take care, marijuana dudes!"

Now, _that_ was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

Just as I took my seat next to Yami again, I heard a loud crack, like a treebranch snapping, and a thud, as if someone had fallen out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Should we go see what happened?" I inquired.

"Nah." Yami replied shortly. Guess not… I'm hoping it was the hooded figure from the coffee shop or some other idiot like that.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up. "I guess I should get going, now…" I stood up.

Yami stood up, too. "Alright. I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"Surprisingly, you don't need to announce it. We've been doing the same thing ever since we met." This is true.

Yami nodded, and I thought I saw him falter a bit. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed or something…

I suddenly felt warmth on my hand. Turning to Yami, I saw that he was holding my hand. 

"Do you mind?" he inquires, faintly sounding shy.

"N-no. Go for it."

So, Yami tightened his grip.

I could've died just now. In fact, I think I did.

While standing at the bus stop, Yami's hand never did leave mine. I also didn't realize, but I was incredibly red again, and my ears were in pain from all the blood in them.

I suddenly wonder if I should tell Ryou about this. I quickly decide against it, lest he spread it around or prod me continuously.

The bus finally arrived, bringing this horrendously long timespan to a quick close.

"Bye, Yami. I'll see you soon." I'm about to hop the bus, but I'm stopped when Yami pulls me into a sudden hug.

Insert blubbery noise here. My heart is going to explode!

After he let me go, I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say!

BEEP~! The bus horn jolted us both back to reality.

"See you!" I quickly board the bus, climbing into the nearest seat available, because my legs aren't quite that strong right now. As the bus pulls away, I give Yami a small wave. He does the same. I can't help but feel a warm, cozy feeling inside me, and it makes me wonder…

__

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~

Yuugi: *looks at Tadashi* You know, I hear there are two works man can see from the moon.

Tadashi: Oh?

Yuugi: Ya. The Great Wall of China, and you trying to get me together with Yami.

Bakura: Oh, how sweet… *pretends to vomit*

Inuyasha: Sexy.

Bakura: O.O;;

Tadashi: Okay, I see your point, Yuugi. But I didn't know what else to put in the chapter! Have mercy on me! T_T

Yuugi: Yami can have mercy on you… if he wants.

Yami: *just strolled in* What?

Tadashi: *to Yami* I don't know if you noticed, but I was, um, trying to get you together with Yuugi.

Yami: *overly exaggerated tone* **Really**?! Is _that_ what you've been doing? I didn't notice! *smirks* Because my head was encased in a block of wax.

Tadashi: I merit that, but seriously, lay off! I just wanted to write some fluff… T_T

~

__

Review Thank-Yous

To **Diamondelle**: Yes, I enjoyed the boxer scene. One of my better ideas, really ^_^ Glad I was a good source of entertainment for ya.

To **Y-n-Y**: lol, don't worry. The site does that to me too all the time. And I'll have another update every month. Leave me be ~_~ PS: How do YOU know Ryou was telling the truth? Eh, eh?!

To **KittKat**: Sounds like you had a Yu-Gi-Oh x-mas and can you tell me where the hell I can find those sheets with Yami's face on the pillow? T_T injustice…

To **Solei Moon**: I'm writing, I'm writing. Glad you like ^^

To **Miyako Cairo**: Fish. Yuumy! I mean… aw… *whispers to Dias* pass the salt… lol, I'm writing.

To **Taryn**: (Your name wasn't in the review. O.o Thank God for people who sign their names at the bottom of the review.) I'm glad I was entertaining, once again. And you'd better update soon; it's been forever!

To **DigiDudette**: Glad you like ^^

To **Hime no Ichigo**: hehe ^_^ Yes, I do find Yuugi funny, but it's more of a sarcastic humor. Yami's just flat-out hilarious XD And in ths fic, Yuugi's doing lots of things none of us ever expected o.o

To **Shining December**: How I wish something of mine would go down in history. *shrugs* Oh well. 

To **Miami-chan**: *salutes* Watch me update!

To **Akuma Malick**: lol. Hard work, my ass. Glad you like me updates. You need to update, though ~_~

To **Maverick**: You are 100% correct. And don't worry; no offense taken. 

To **darkshadow-23**: Ooh, that sux. *boots ff.n with mountain climber shoes*

To **Strawberry**: *catches the drift* Will do, cap'n.

To **multi-colored lollipop**: Wow, it's like you can see right through me, despite the fact that people keep telling me I make a better wall than a window… *hands you a cookie for being the 50th reviewer* Thanx~! ^_^

To **Vada via cretino**: Cute? You think this _cute_?! This isn't supposed to be cute… At least it's brilliant and funny ^_^ Hentai Ryou! I love that story! *mega drool*

To **ClearConfusion**: Thanx, and don't worry, I'mma typing, leave me be ~_~

To **Plusle and Minun**: Ya, it was about freckin time… ~_~ And yes, I know it's taking long, but I have it under control, really.

~

Luvvies,

-Tadashi


	5. Complications Begin

****

NOTE:

I would've had this chapter out on Saturday, but my uploading access got blocked and I couldn't upload anything til today, so I apologize.

Why was my uploading access blocked?

Well, I tried to post a new fic, and it was taken down because… well, I'm not sure. I think it was because my story was like "interactive" or something, so I'm gonna fix it and re-upload a new version.

Hey, does that mean I'm a bad-ass now?

~*~

Tadashi: I got me a death threat! WHEEEEEEEEEE DOGGIES~!!!!!

Inuyasha: I'M ONLY HALF DOG! LEAVE ME ALONE~!

Tadashi: Not you, eedgit. It's an Old Western expression.

Inuyasha: Oh…

Yami: *laughs*

Inuyasha: Shut up, marijuana head.

Yami: T_T

Tadashi: Thanx to Spiritual Winds for me death threat ^_^ Unfortunately, you don't know where I happen to live, so it's a good thing that I just type to people on the computer!

~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did, I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool.

~

****

All It Takes

By: Tadashi

Chapter 5: Complications Begin

~*~

I hope Ryou dies in boiling oil. 

Really I do.

Ever since that hand holding incident a few weeks ago, I've constantly been thinking. Actually, it's more like over-analyzing. When I got home that same day, I had been thinking about it, and a thought crossed my mind and I can't get it out!

__

What kind of relationship do we have?

I know, I know, I sound like a total… well, girl. But it's eating me up inside and I can't stop thinking about it! I'm dying to ask Yami, but I have no clue about how to say it. 

I might as well ask Ryou about what to do! Unfortunately, I can't. Jou says he's home sick. I say he's in bed with Bakura. Oh come on, you know I'm right.

~*~

The final bell rings and I've never been happier. The teacher wishes us a Happy Valentines Day and dashes out of the class as fast as possible. 

Tomorrow is Valentines Day, and it's also a Saturday, so we don't have to worry about teachers being 2 hours late like my teacher from last year. 

She was a very pretty teacher, and she was really late for class that day. Jou said it was because her and her lover couldn't stop loving each other. I giggled madly and even _Seto_ told me to be quiet. I'm much more mature now, though.

Get that "Ya right" smirk off your face.

"So, Yuugi. Do you have any _special_ plans for the weekend?" Tea asks. If it were Ryou asking me that, he'd be dead in an instant, because of the over-emphasis on the word _special_. I'm only fifteen!

"Nope. I'm hoping to get away from the parentals, though. I have a feeling that I'll be spending all of Saturday out-of-doors." It's true, you know. They've been married for a little over fifteen years, and I know that sticking around at a time like that isn't the greatest idea in the world. 

"Are you going to see _Yami_?" Tea asks icily, as though Yami was a disease-carrying vermin or something. Fear floods my heart and I snap my attention up towards her. "H-how do you know about Yami?" No one else in class knows about him but Ryou!

Tea looks bewildered. "I, uh… heard you and Ryou talking about him, and I, um, uh, thought he was one of your friends or something…" She runs through her explanation quickly, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, okay. Well, yes, actually. I'm going to see him tomorrow." She might as well know; it's no secret and I can't very well deny it since she'll tell Jou and Honda and Seto and so many other people whom I wouldn't want to know about this.

She grins. "Cool! Well, see ya then!" She saunters out of class before I can say anything more. 

The hell was that?

~*~

Happy Mush Day!

Err, Happy Valentines Day…

I'm getting ready to see Yami yet again today. You know, I didn't even know today was gonna be Valentines Day today up until Wednesday… really, I didn't!

I don't bother to go see mom and dad; neither one is out of bed and it's 2 pm, so I'm not even gonna _try_. Some things are better left alone, trust me… 

I'm outta the house and on the bus. I, being a hopeless sap for Valentines Day, have brought a small box of chocolate with me… I know I'm pathetic, but whoever said that is just plain mean…

Halfway to downtown, two people get on the bus. Oh… my… God… it's them! That creepy old couple from that day when I was looking for Yami!

~ Flashback ~

__

"Why hello there, dear!" the old lady says to me. "Sol, look at the nice young child!" the old lady says to her husband.

I twitch a little. I'm not young, nor am I a child. I'm 15 years old, goddamn you! That definitely qualifies as being a teenager, so there.

If I could, I'd stick my tongue out.

"Ya, hi there," I reply.

"Oh! How sweet! Sol, she said hi to me!" the old lady relays the information to her husband.

Hey woah wait a minute… she?! I am not a she! I'm a guy, a boy, a male and a member of the masculin sex! How dare she think I'm female!

Wait, nobody answer that.

"Such a cute little girl!" the old lady pinches my cheek. "Sol, isn't she a cute little girl?"

"Yes, dear. Very cute indeed."

I can feel a vein in my forehead.

"Here, dear. Have a cookie," the old lady produces a chocolate chip cookie the size of a cantaloupe from her purse and hands it to me. Bigass cookie, there, woman.

"Thanks," I reply, walking past them, hoping to get as far away as I can get from them. The vein in my forehead is still pulsing, and I'm rubbing it as hard as I can to make the pain go away.

"Bye now!" the old lady calls, then nudges her husband in the ribs. "Oh, uh, bye!" the old man waves at me. 

I hate old people.

~ _End of Flashback_ ~

"Why hello again, dearie!" The old lady exclaims, sitting next to me, her husband sitting opposite her. I want to run far, _far_ away.

I grit my teeth and bear it. "Hi."

"Sol, she said hi to me again!" the old lady says excitedly. I feel another headache approaching.

"Did you like my cookie, dear?" She asks. 

"Yes, ma'am. I did." 

She looks absolutely delighted. "You did?! Oh that's good! Here, have another!" Before I can protest, I'm fitted with another huge cookie. _Great…_

"Thanks, but, uh, it's my stop!" I quickly press the 'STOP' button and hop off as soon as it stops. I was actually a few stops away from my destination, but at _least_ it gets me away from those two.

[AN: Haha! The old people strike again! ^_^]

At least I don't have to walk out in the snow; last week was uber sunny and _all_ the snow in Domino City was completely melted away.

I barely noticed the figure in the black cape sitting in the back of the bus.

~*~

Yami was standing at the normal bus stop. "What the heck was that?" he asks when I'm in earshot. 

"Hello to you too." 

"Sorry… hey. So why the hike?"

"Remember I told you about the old people I met on the day we met?" Yami nodded. "I ran into them on the bus."

Yami grinned. "That's great… get another cookie from them?" I held it up. "Shall we?" Yami smiled. "We shall."

~*~

It took us half an hour to devour the monster cookie, but we got him. This one gave my stomach a bit of an upset, but after a burp, it was gone. Yami said I was uncouth. "Bless you," I replied.

Yami and I are sitting on the same bench where we were last time I visited. The current is a bit swift, and it could probably drown a small child.

After a bit of chatting, we came to the conclusion that Domino City is home to a lot of weirdos. I told Yami about Tea, and about what she said last night. 

"She seems nice, but a bit of a weird one… better watch out for her." Yami stated.

I nodded. "Oh, speaking of people to watch out for…" I told Yami about Ryou, and about things he'd said regarding our relationship, leaving out one conversation in particular… one involving the question of, "Have you kissed yet?"

Yami chuckled. "Your friends seem to turn into very different people at the mention of my name. Maybe I could come stalk them just to scare the shit out of them." 

I giggled. "Ya. And maybe Ryou will tell me things like, 'Oh, I saw this hot guy at my windowsill at 4 in the morning last night…'" I blushed as I realized the choice of words I'd used to describe Yami.

You might as well know… I'm attracted to him. Okay, I realize some of you might be saying things along the lines of, "Oh, I didn't notice because my head was encased in a block of wax." 

I'm not sure what kind of attraction it is, and quite frankly, I'm a bit surprised that I like guys. I was never sure about this until the day Ryou told me I was in love with him.

[AN: So, in the end, Ryou got yelled at for telling the truth. Ya, YnY and Hime no Ichigo, stop your smirking now…]

I've suddenly found myself sitting on Yami's lap, and I blush furiously. I should've seen this coming! I have psychic powers for God's sake! But it felt so… right.

"So you think I'm hot?" Yami half asked, half mused. I squirmed a bit to try to get out of his grasp, but I was good and caught. "Yeah… yeah, I really do." I was blushing furiously again.

"Tell me Yuugi, how come?" 

I shifted in his lap so that I was facing him. I could feel a vision coming on, but I block it out. I'd look very weird if I just stared into space suddenly. 

"Because… because…" My eyelids feel heavy. "You just… are." I state simply. I can feel my eyelids drooping. I tilt my chin up a bit…

"Mmm…" 

The next thing I realize, Yami's lips are on mine. He's kissing me!

…Now what do I do? 

Yami's tongue ran over my lips, so, startled, my mouth falls open, and Yami freely explores inside. I can feel my body tingling. It's a totally new sensation, but I quite enjoy it.

[AN: *urgle* I'm so embarrassed… ^^;]

When he finally lets go for air, I'm never happier then to suck in a whole lot of oxygen to compensate for recent events. My face is flushed, I can tell, and my breathing isn't very even. 

Out of nowhere, something tackles Yami, sending the two of them rolling down a small hill, ending up on the riverbank. It took me a second to realize what was going on, but I was up in no time. 

"Yami!" 

Going down the hill, I saw that the attacker had a knife. Yami was pinned beneath him, and was trying to keep the arm holding the knife away. He's gonna kill Yami! 

Yami only had one arm to fight with, since his left arm was being kept down by the attacker's right one. He was trying very hard not to let the knife get close.

Upon seeing the attacker closer, my heart lept; it was that hooded figure from the coffee shop a few weeks ago and the bus today! I'm half-afraid to approach them, but I grab the arm holding the knife and pull it back. The figure swings backwards with his left hand, the one with the knife, and knocks me to the ground. OWCH! I just hit my head on the sidewalk…

I'm dizzy, and sleep is very tempting right now… but I have to help Yami! Sitting up and focusing my vision, I can see that Yami took advantage of the attacker's distraction with me and was locked in hand-to-hand comabat… hey, that attacker looks strangely like Tea…

Wait a sec… Tea?! 

"Tea! What're you doing?!" I shout at her as a headache makes itself known. Yami overpowers her, but his elbow caves or something and the knife makes a slash in his right arm.

"Yami!" I'm just about to get up and help, when I hear a gunshot. Next thing I see, Tea crumples to her knees, falls onto the ground, then rolls into the water. The swift-moving current swept her away.

Oh my God… I was 'startled'. Behold the understatement of the century! I was thinking more along the lines of 'scared shitless'. 

I've somehow made my way over to Yami, and his arm wound looks bad. It's bleeding a lot… Tea left a bloody mess where she hit the ground before falling into the river. I know she's dead; the bullet went right into her heart.

"Yami? Is your arm…" I'm stopped mid-way. My head hurts like friggin hell, and I know I have a concussion of some kind. 

"Yuugi, go home. It's not safe here…" 

"But –"

"Please, Yuugi. Come back in a few weeks…" he pleads. I can't fight it; we're both hurt, and we need to get out of here. Yami stands up, bringing me up with his good hand, the left one. 

"I'll be back in two weeks," I say. Yami nods, then points me in the right direction. 

I take off, but not before I catch a glimpse of a white-haired teenage boy ducking under a cement bridge nearby. I saw a gun in his hand.

Ryou shot Tea?!

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~

Tadashi: And, like Yuugi, I must wish all of you a happy belated V-day. I hope everyone had a decent day, at least. And some chocolate. I like to eat chocolate on V-day. *hands everyone a little chocolate bon-bon*

Yami: Chocolate… good… *drooling* ^,-,^

Inuyasha: *eats it* EURGH!!! *spits it out* YUCK!! I'll just stick to Ramen and Chips Potato… 

Tadashi: You mean Potato Chips…

Inuyasha: That's what I said!

Tadashi: -_-;

Yami: *has fallen to the floor in his own happy little world*

Tadashi: Yuugi…?

Yuugi: I think Yami's having some sort of… allergic reaction or something…

Yami: Choco-bons gooooood… =^______________________________^=

Tadashi: Uh-oh… Quick, what's the number for 9-1-1?!

~

__

Review Thanx:

To **Diamondelle**: Does this answer all your questions?

To **Akuma Malick, Queen of typos**: heeh, ya, stupid hooded figure… Don't forget about that chapter alteration!

To **Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki**: Ya, I love frogs. What's the point of writing if you don't have fun? Well, I certainly will! ^_^

To **YamiShadowcat22**: I will ^^

To **anime AndrAIa**: If flicking erasor bits 7th grade, then I have the maturity of one! You've sealed Otogi's fate. As soon as I find a good bash for him, I'll let you know.

To** Tahirah**: Hey, I'm not gonna cook _Dory_… she was my fave ^^ But ya, it is too bad, but I will keep writing ^^ PS: Nice new pen name…

To **Hime no Ichigo**: I'm glad it's entertaining for you. I really hope this chapter answered your question.

To **Miami-chan**: Yes ma'am.

To **Spiritual Winds**: Yay! I have my first death threat because of you! I guess I'm not a dork after all. ^_^; 

To **Yoshio**: Heh, thanx for all the nice comments. ^^ I like my disclaimers.

To **Shining December**: It's not supposed to be entertaining, damnit!!

To **Maverick**: *points at update* behold…

To **Solei**: Congrats on your new account! ^_^ I love YY/Y too…

To **ClearConfusion**: Hehe, ya. I will, don't worry ^_^

To **KittKat**: lol ^^ yes, I loved the huggy-huggyness too. Yes, Wal-Mart exists in Canada. I live 2 blocks from one, actually. I'll keep that in mind ^.^

To **Plusle and Minun**: Glad you liked. Tell Plusle I hope she gets better soon!

~

That chapter was MYSTERIOUS!! Did Ryou really shoot Tea? Will Yami's arm be okay? What of Yuugi's head wound? Stay tuned for chapter 6, people!

~

Imma dork,

-Tadashi


	6. What's Going On?

****

Notes:

Now, I don't know what's up with the spacing on ff.n, but it's not letting me keep the big spaces between paragraphs to indicate a time change and it's very well pissing me off. *rubs temples to keep migraine at bay*

Also, this chapter is a bit of a filler, so gomen if it's boring! ^^;

~*~

Yami: Oh Ra… *rolls up into the fetal position* Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…

Tadashi: *bursts onto scene in an array of confetti and fireworks*

Yami: *urgling noise* 

Tadashi: I DID IT~!!!!! 100 REVIEWS~!!!!!!!! LIVING LEGEND RIGHT HERE, BABY!!!! *is much too gleeful for words*

Yuugi: ^_^ *is all excited and bouncy*

Yami: *oggles Yuugi* Are you **_insane_**?! Now that she has 100 reviews, she'll be up partying all night! And guess who will be the middleman…

Tadashi: OOH OOH OOH! I know, I know!! It's you, Yami-kins!

Yami: Indeed it is… and _how_ many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that?

Tadashi: As many as you need to… ooh, I almost forgot! My friend/reviewer Vada via cretino said Ryou deserves a medal for killing Tea, so… *gives Ryou a medal*

Ryou: Yay! ^_^ 

And, to ClearConfusion, who was my 100th reviewer ^.^ *gives them a whole truckload of plushie of said person's fave bishi*

~*~  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, and chain of ice cream shops.

~*~  
  
**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 6: What's Going On?

~*~

Holy… Jesus! That's… it's… oh my God! What just happened here?! One minute, I'm kissing Yami and the next thing I know, BOOM! There's blood everywhere and Tea is dead.

Oh and my head _hurts_ like you have no idea. I banged it on the sidewalk, remember? And after that happened, I hopped the bus home as fast as I could.

Yami… darn, what about Yami, now…? Oh yah, his arm was bleeding like heck when Tea slashed it. Plus, he has a lot of cuts and scrapes I tell you what. 

Uh… wait a second. It won't take long for people to figure out that Tea's been killed… well, it's not my fault! But I wonder what will happen if I'm linked to this murder. I'll be grounded until I'm 50!

Hey, what people don't know can't necessarily hurt them.

~*~

"Mom, Dad, Jii-chan, tadaima!" I holler upon entry to the house. Well, the house that's beyond the entrance that is the Game Shop. And then a headache reminds me that I'm not supposed to yell…

[AN: "Tadaima" means, "I'm home!" in Japanese.]

"Yuugi, welcome home." Mom comes to hug me. "Is your head okay?" she notices I'm holding it. "Yeah, it's just a headache…" There. I've lied to my mother.

I walk upstairs, into my room. I'm out like a light as soon as my head hits the pillow.

~*~

"Yuugi! Dinnertime!" Mom's food call wakes me up. My head is a little less sore now, but there is a continuous, dull throb behind my left eye. "Coming!" I shout back, wincing at the sharp stab of pain that was my continuous headache. I think I need to have my head checked out by a doctor. It really hurts.

I stomp down the stairs, not making much of an effort to lift my feet, and flop into my chair. I prop my elbow up onto the table, then rest my head in my hand, holding my forehead. I'm tired and in pain, so I hope everyone backs up off me.

"Yuugi, sweetie? How's your head feeling?"

Mothers, however, apparently don't apply to this.

"It still hurts a little," I reply. Maybe she'll just give me an Advil and see what happens in the morning.

"I'll get you an Advil, honey. Then, in the morning, we'll see how it goes." Mom gets up to get me an Advil.

Wow, wishes really do come true.

My Father clears his throat. "Yuugi, I was watching the news earlier, and I think there's something you'd like to see. It involves your friend, Tea."

And then, some don't.

~*~

I slide onto the couch. Mom sits on the arm of the couch behind me, and Grandpa stands off in the distance. Dad has a VHS tape in his hand, which he pops into the VCR. After he presses the play button on the remote, he sits down with mom.

A scene pops onto the screen. It was the river in which Tea fell in, and the park bench where Yami and I kissed.

I sense impending doom.

A voice begins talking. "It's at this very place, in the middle of Downtown Domino, where a girl, Tea Gardner, is said to have been killed, then thrown into the river where she probably drowned."

I gulp and look surprised. Believe me, it's very hard not to act it.

"An anonymous person informed the police that Tea had been shot and drowned at this scene. The person, who wishes to remain anonymous, said the following;"

I'm anxious to see if maybe the person's actual voice was in the recording.

"_I saw it all. Two boys with black hair and purple highlights, possibly brothers, were kissing on a park bench. Both their hairs were kinda blackish-purple and they were shaped like marijuana leaves. Then, all of a sudden, some thing in a cape leapt out from behind and attacked one of the marijuana dudes. Then there was this huge wrestling match."_

The voice began to describe our battle. (AN: I'm too lazy to re-type it) 

"_And then all of a sudden, BOOM! Then this white-haired dude came outta nowhere and shot the girl. She seemed to be dead on contanct. Then she fell in the river, and nobody tried to rescue her. It was pretty interesting to watch. Peace out, marijuana dudes!"_

(AN: Remind you of anyone?)

… I am **_SO_** dead… I feel like shriveling up and falling through the crack in the floor. If God in heaven has _any_ mercy on me whatsoever, he'll strike me down now, swiftly and painlessly.

No such luck, though.

Dad stops the tape. I let out an 'eep' and shrink down in my chair. He knows I'm one of the marijuana shaped "dudes", like that guy told me on the street and now in the video tape. 

"Care to explain this, Yuugi?"

I'm gonna die…

~*~

2 hours later, after much yelling, ("What were you doing downtown?!" and "Are you _sure_ you can't remember who shot Tea?" and, most importantly, "What were you doing _kissing_, much less another _boy_?!?!")

I can't believe the way he reacted, though. Well, wait, yes I can… I can't believe he found out that way, though! And here I planned on telling people on my own time…

Mom and Grandpa stayed out of the way. Neither of them cared that much about Yami and I. They were happy that I wasn't hurt and that I'd founded a relationship, however twisted it may be. Mom even told me that, then told my dad to stop yelling. ("No son of mine is gay!")

My punishment? Grounded for 3 months, no TV, no computer, and the rest was to be decided once my dad calmed down more.

Life at this point sucks.

~*~

Next day, I answered the door at 7:30 in the morning and found Jou and Honda on the front step. 

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Some greeting," Jou says sarcastically.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," I add quickly. "But I wasn't expecting you."

Honda raised an eyebrow. "Your dad didn't tell you?"

I shake my head. Dad comes into the room and says, "These two are your personnal escorts. They'll make sure you don't put another toe out of line again."

Anger boils up inside, and steam almost spouts out of my ears until I remember I have guests and let them in.

Life is getting worse.

~*~

I arrive in school in style, surrounded by two tough guys. People point and I heard one say, "Bet he's the guy from the news! It's gotta be him!" Another one said, "See, he's got two lackeys now. Nobody'll _dare_ mess with that kid now!"

I wish they'd all shut up. Jou helped, grabbing the person who'd said that he and Honda were lackeys and almost gave him a black eye before the bell rang.

Upon entering class, Ryou, with a cheery smile, beamed a great big, "Hello Yuugi. How's everything with you today?"

I frowned. "Stuff it."

Ryou, clueless, asked, "What did I say?"

~*~

Things only got worse from that point on. There was a memorial service for Anzu in the auditorium and I felt lower than the gum on the bottom on Honda's shoe. Jou and Honda sat on either side of me, and I sat slouched in my seat, trying to avoid all the whispers and finger pointing.

I couldn't go anywhere without people whispering about me. One girl had the nerve to come up to me and ask me out. She said she liked to date tough guys. Frustrated, I shouted at her that not only was she ugly, but I was no tough guy and I demanded that people leave me alone. This only attracted more attention. Jou finally turned around and slugged a kid who tried to touch me on the shoulder, just to say he touched a "celebrity".

I hated every second of lunchtime. People kept coming up to me, asking for autographs and signed pictures. I asked a seventh grader who told him I was giving out autographs, and he said that Ushio was the one spreading it around. 

Amazingly, Ushio came up to me and asked if I wanted to be part of his group. I told him I don't associate with thugs and Jou, getting exasperated, clobbered Ushio and a huge cafeteria war broke out.

At the end of the day, I had my head buried in my arms. Jou attracted my attention by saying, "Hey, Yuug. Check this out, you'll laugh for sure."

I looked up and saw a calculator. The numbers Jou had typed out were 55378008. Then he turned the calculator upside down, and the word 'boobless' was formed of the numbers. [1]

How… juvenile and immature.

I forced a weak smile and Jou proceeded to show everyone else what he'd done. 

Ryou was confused as to why Jou was thinking about boobs, and Seto told him that he was indeed a puppy, young, immature, and totally moronic. Jou almost whapped Seto over the head with Seto's laptop but not before Seto said something that only Jou heard and he became a total flustered, stammering mess.

I raised an eyebrow. '_Are those two going out? … who knew?_'

I'm surrounded by complete morons. 

~*~

Getting home was fun, Jou and Honda joked the whole way and my mood brightened a bit. I was dying to ask Jou if he was going out with Seto, but not while Honda was there.

The two left after I stepped inside. As I took off my shoes, dad came by. "I just wanted you to know that I've informed your friends about your adventures with this… Yami person. You're not going to be able to see him again." He walked away, smirking all the way.

Unable to contain my anger, sadness and overall frustration, I run upstairs to my room and screamed into a pillow for a while. After that, I cried at the Grand Injustice that is my Life. 

~*~ 

What time is it…? 2:37 am? Wowee… I guess I must've fallen asleep after all that emotional upset. I can't believe my father!

I feel like crap and my clothes don't feel comfortable, so I get up, wash my face in the sink, and slip into some pyjamas, thinking foul thoughts about my father the whole way.

I'm thinking about closing the blinds of my window, but decide against it because the full moon is out and I love the full moon a lot. Also, there are a lot of stars surrounding it, and it gave the nighttime a mystical look. I crawl over the top of the covers and lay down. I have a perfect view from outside my window.

I'm just so… confused about all this. Really I am, and it's eating me up inside. The kiss was so… bizarre. I mean, I didn't even really think I was into guys until… this afternoon, when Yami kissed me. Hmm, just thinking about it makes me happy. Oh shut up!

I wonder if Yami really meant it. The kiss, I mean. Or maybe he was toying with me. I mean, what if he really _is_ some stalker, after much more than just a kiss? 

No, that's not true. I really think he's been sincere with me since the beginning of this whole thing. Ryou seems to think so, anyway. I can't help it if he pokes fun at my expense but I think he knows what kind of person Yami is. 

And Ryou, heck, despite his overly annoying nature sometimes, I really think he's a good enough person to trust with this, even if he happened to murder Tea. 

I'm thinking that he was doing it to help. He might've mistaken me for Yami, and helped him by shooting the attacker. But, why didn't he stick around? Oh yah, normally people don't like having people watch them murder others… does that mean I'm a witness too?

It makes me wonder what would've happened to Tea if I hadn't met Yami. Do you think she'd still be alive? Yeah, possibly. I mean, I don't think Ryou would _ever_ have the guts to shoot Tea in class. Maybe Bakura, but most definitely _not_ Ryou.

Oh I'm just so confused… and now, my parents are banning me from ever seeing Yami again. Why did they do that? Just because his friends smoke, and do drugs, and a few are male prostitutes… I guess, maybe they're just afraid that I'll make the wrong choices. But I'm not stupid; it's not smart.

I don't think I should even _care_ this much about being banned from seeing Yami again but… I like him so much that I just can't stay away. Oh I don't know. I'm getting such a huge headache thinking about this. Well, I don't really care what my father says. If he knew how much Yami means to me, not to mention I'd given him my first kiss, then he'd be a bit more compassionate. But I don't think he'd react well to the news of me kissing a guy.

I've never really thought about my sexual preferences up until this point. I always thought I liked women, but things are different when it comes to Yami. I have deeper feelings for Yami than I'd have for, say, a friend or something.

Oh, what a headache… I wish I could be rid of this whole thing once and for all. So, I've made up my mind. 

Out of my way, father, cuz I'm getting out of here.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~

[1] Credit to my friend Taryn/AnimeandrAIa, who suggested this to me. *giggles* how immature are we?

~*~

Yuugi: Woo-hoo! I am a re-bel!!!

Yami: Yuugi… my sweet, innocent little hikari… what has become of you? *sniffs*

Tadashi: Ah, Yami, tis the wonderous joys of **_PUBERTY_**!!!!!! *evil music cues up*

Yuugi and Tadashi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!! *evil demented laughter*

Yami: T_T

~

__

Review Thanx

To **Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki, Yamishadowcat22, setokaba, Plusle and Minun, Maverick, Miami-chan, meganium, Psychopathic Sixth Grader, Bo, Yugi-obsessed, Pharaoh's Best Friend**: Thanx. I know, there are only so many ways to say thank you, so to you all, I must just say thank you ^_^

---

To **Diamondelle**: Yes, Tea is dead ^_^ Yes, I'm a bad ass for getting a blocked account. Yes, I'm guessing that ff.n DID put those lines there, but they're gone now

To **Akuma Malick: Queen of Typos**: Allright, if I don't see that chapter fixation up by the end of March, you will have to pay hell to me, capeche?

To **anime AndrAIa**: Hehe, dingdong the wicked witch is dead… *giggles* every time I sing that song, the bell that ends the class rings. No, it wasn't a poem, it was a chapter of a new fic I had tried out.

To **KittKat**: Yay, chocolate and cookies ^.^ *hugs u* I wuvs u… ^-^

To **Spiritual Winds**: lol, if I'm not as cool as my story, then I'm obviously a dork. Ah, I'm updating, just stop trying to murder me! 

To **closet-monster**: hehe, I caused someone pain… there's my good deed for the day ^^

To **Tahirah**: Ooh, I love chocolate ^^ There's a chinook? Cool! I will ^_^

To **Vada via cretino**: Someone needs to check their fave list more often, ne? 

Ryou: *shows off his medal proudly* Hey, this thing is chocolate!

To **yami blue eyes white dragon**: Glad you like the fic good enough to be on your faves list ^_^

To **hotaruchan27**: *does it again* There, Tea is dead for a second time. Taryn recommended this fic? Cool ^^ Glad you liked it. Hey, aren't you Taryn's onee-chan? *giggles* You're such a hentai ^^ *eats the pixi stix*

To **Hime no Ichigo**: Glad you liked the cuteness, and the death of Tea, and the old couple. *giggles*I'll repost that other fic and yes, I'm sorry to say that I do have to swear… It's in the summary, and really, I'm not about to change it. I'll try to tone it down a bit, just for you, though ^_^ I didn't think the swearing was that bad.

To **Y-n-Y**: Stop poking me. *pokes back with a poison-coated dagger*

To **Solei**: Hehe glad you like *boots ff.n* LMAO! Dump poop in Tea's grave… ^_^

To **darkshadow-23**: *boots ff.n a second time* grr! .

To **Yoshio**: *boots ff.n again* Jeez, I've kicked it 3 times this one chapter! It's so annoying… I'm very glad you like ^_^

To **Shining December**: Meega noticed! I'll have to learn to live by that motto ^_^

~

Imma dork,

-Tadashi


	7. Daring Escape

Notes:

My Ra people, I am sorry. You see, my computer broke down in March and I just had it fixed a few weeks ago, so I just now had time to update. Gomen nasai, for the three-month delay, minna!

**__**

I would like to thank Taryn and YnY for beta-ing for me!

I had my 16th birthday on June 4 (yay for me!) It was Yuugi's birthday too (I'm so amazed that it's on the same day…) I spent all Friday eating so much freakin' crap, then I went to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with my friend Katrina. We must've looked like we were on a date, because she looks like a guy.

My presents are: a pair of pants, some nice purple sandals, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book, a shiny new watch, purple sandals, a bunch of chocolate, about 50$, and a DVD player!

And if any of you even _think_ about singing Happy Birthday to me, I will put you in the blender, push puree and feed you to Yami, and when he says "mm, this is good, what's your secret?" I'm gonna say –

Yami: I'm right _here_, ya know.

Uhehehe...

Oh, I've been requested by _so_ many people to kill and/or horribly mutilate Yuugi's father. Sorry, can't kill him for real… how bout a nice, shiny button?

---

Or if you don't want the button, then those of you who requested a body part can have it!

To hotaruchan27: _stabs and hands her dad's liver. _Here you go!

To Solei: _guts like a fish, gouges his eyes out and feeds his other liver to Bakura._

To Diamondelle: _smacks _(wow how amazingly torturous…)

--

Tadashi: _hums the "I Love Purple Stew" song over and over while filing her nails._

Yami: _excessively annoyed. _"CUT IT OUT! That song is for three-year olds, and you're driving me up the wall with your incessant humming!"

Tadashi: _is mildly startled by Yami's outburst. _"Woah, buddy, calm down…"

Yuugi: _in a polite British accent. _"Yes, Yami, please do calm down."

Yami: _in a British accent as well. _"Yuugi? What happened to your voice? … Hey! What the dillies is going on here?!"

Tadashi: _falls out of her chair laughing._

Ryou: "I say, this is a bit of a sticky wicket."

Everyone: _goes on normally._

Ryou: _suddenly, in a New York accent. _I mean, dude, this stinks!

Everyone: _look oddly at Ryou._

Ryou: … woah

Tadashi: Hehe, now everyone has a different voice.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know.)

---

All It Takes

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 7: Daring Escape

---

It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it

And I feel fine.

Actually, screw that last sentence. I don't feel fine, damn it! I feel more like a criminal under supervision.

Well, in my father's opinion, that's what I am.

Life has been hellish since my dad's lockdown on my life began. Seriously. And every day, he keeps asking about my "relationship" with Yami. There is nothing to tell! Our last conversation went like this:

---

Dad: So how are you?

Me: Fine, thanks.

Dad: So how's your boyfriend?

Me: --' Fine

Dad: You making out with him?

Me: Not presently…

Dad: Bet you miss him.

Me: A little bit.

Dad: (leaves) Freak…

---

Freak! Can you believe it? My own father called me a freak! Just because I kissed one guy, _one guy_, I'm automatically labeled disgusting. It's because of people like him that problems like this exist!

(AN: restrains Taryn from ripping Yuugi's dad to shreds)

---

Well, I'm at school now, and Jou has reached a completely new level of immaturity without me noticing. And believe me, he scared the skin off me.

I didn't do anything wrong! Honest! I was reading a book while waiting for the bell to ring. All of a sudden, I heard the loudest POP! in my ears. I must've leapt fifty feet out of my chair!

I looked around stupidly, until Seto caught my eye. He was pointing to his hair, indicating that maybe that there's something in mine…? So what the heck, let's go along with it.

There is indeed a foreign object in my hair, and I pick out a white, rubbery thing out of it. I don't recognize the object. People around me are laughing so hard they're nearly peeing their pants. Even _Seto_ was laughing when I pulled it out!

"What… happened?" I asked.

Ryou, gulping for air, pointed at Jou and gasped, "His fault." Then, he collapsed into laughter again.

I just sat there without an explanation from Jou.

[1]

---

At lunch, I was seated with Ryou and Honda, waiting for Jou. When he came to the table, he apologized.

"What for?" I asked.

"When I popped that condom in your hair in second period…"

Geez! Way to announce it to everyone!

Ryou, Honda and Jou all dissolve into laughter at the recollection of this memory.

Guess what? You really _can_ die of embarrassment.

---

Oh my goodness, studying sucks eggs.

I'm studying for Math; the numbers and figures are swimming before my eyes. This is an important year-end exam. I'd skip it if I wanted, but I'd really rather exempt Science more than any other exam. I have four tests and I've been waiting all year to exempt Science… it's like a dream come true.

There's a familiar knock on my door. Dad opens it, peers inside and says, "Oh good, you're studying," then he shuts the door.

… As opposed to doing what?

Arg! My dad is so dumb and evil! I can't freakin' take it anymore! Even the cool breeze coming in through my window is bothering me! I get so aggravated that I can't concentrate, so I get up off my chair and go lie down on my bed.

I just have to think un-aggravating thoughts… like, trees, and fields, and flowers… and Yami… and Yami giving me a flower… which leads to… god damn it, this isn't working!

I take a pillow, put it over my face and scream into it. Anger management, people.

I take a few deep breaths into the pillow, which isn't providing me with much fresh air, so I remove it from my face… and get the daylights scared out of me when I see someone sitting on my windowsill.

My heart skips a beat and fear rushes over me… that is, until I recognize the person.

"Yami! What the _hell_ are you doing there?! You scared the crap outta me!"

He grins. "Sorry," and steps down off the windowsill.

I sit back down, patting my heart. "You really scared the skin off me, ya know."

"I said I was sorry," Yami replies, "and for the record, I'm here to display some of that old-fashioned chivalry to prove that it's not dead."

"Why?" I'm so very curious.

He puffs out his chest and puts on a fake hero voice. "Because I'm here to rescue you from the clutches of your evil father!"

I sweatdrop. "That sounded so lame… what am I? A damsel in distress?"

"Always and forever." He winks at me.

I fall back onto the bed laughing. "You're such a dork," I inform him. "So? Where we off to?"

He shrugs. "My house. Pack a bag."

I sit up, puzzled. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear my lame statement?" he asks exaggeratedly, "I'm here to save ya, so pack your bag and get a move on!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." I mutter, grabbing a random duffel bag off the floor. I fill it with a few days' clothing and some pj's. I make a quiet trip to the bathroom to sneak my hairbrush, hair gel and toothbrush.

I zip up the bag and Yami says, "What, no acne medicine?"

"I'm a lucky bitch who doesn't need it," I grin and swing the bag over my shoulder. A thought suddenly dawns on me.

"Yami… I'm on the second story. How on earth did you get up here?"

"Take a look out the window," he replies.

I peer out the window and see a long, thin rope with a gun at the end of it. The rope itself is tied to a pole. I peer at the outside wall and see a clamp embedded in the wall.

"You came up here to rescue me with a grappling hook," I state.

He nods. "Yes indeed. As the boy scouts say, '_be prepared_!'"

"How very James Bond of you."

"Isn't it? Well, as James Bond would say, ladies first." He gestures to the rope.

I smack him around the head and slide down the rope.

- **To Be Continued **-

[1] Based on what my friend Katrina did on the bus a few weeks ago. My friend Taryn inspired me to put it in the chapter.

And on a final note:** _NO SINGING HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!!!!_**

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! 

---

Imma dork,

-Tadashi


	8. In The Dark

**First of all, I want to apologize deeply to all my readers for the near 12-month update delay. I moved in August and got a new computer that didn't have an A drive. All my updates are on a floppy disk, which needs an A drive to operate on. Now that I got my updates back (FINALLY!) we can get this show on the road! **

**I thank everyone for their patience and understanding... I would also like to thank in advance those people who would review my story and NOT throw things at the authoress. THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

Thanx to Taryn for helping me along with the fic and being somewhat of a beta-reader And to YnY for reading it too

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know.)

It also wouldn't be a kids show.

**

* * *

**

**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 8: In The Dark

* * *

Well, after I landed hard on my bottom, ripped a hole in my duffel bag, played chicken with a pitbull and then a rousing game of 'dodge the oncoming freeway cars', we finally made it to Yami's house.

Gasping and wheezing, I leaned onto the doorframe after Yami unlocked the door and opened it. "My _God_! That was the single most _dangerous_ thing I've ever done!"

I step into the house, drop my bag and collapse into the nearest chair, which then collapses under _my_ weight! So here I am, five minutes in my semi-boyfriend person's house and I just killed a chair.

This feels oddly like the time when my beach chair snapped shut on me and I was sandwiched in there for a good long time.

Yami comes over, his arms crossed. "Looks like my chair wants to keep you, Yuugi."

"Ha, ha, very funny now help me out of your Venus fly-trap of a chair."

Yami nods, grabs my hands and pulls me out without any effort. I stumble but quickly regain balance.

"Is this how you treat people like me?" I question, "cuz I'd just _love_ to see how you treat your house guests."

"Technically, you _are_ a house guest, so there ya go," he tosses me my duffel bag, which then rips into an even bigger hole and the contents spill all over the floor. I look down at the mess, then back up again.

"Oh very nice! Make it worse, why don't ya?" I kneel down to pick up my things. Everything keeps breaking in this house!

"Meh, it was doomed anyway," he helps me pick up a few things. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," he makes his way upstairs and I follow him.

You know what? I can just _hear_ Ryou's voice calling to me, "Have fun up there, you two!" And his "friend" Bakura making cat-calls.

It's a good thing he doesn't know about any of this… nope, nothing at all…

* * *

After I put my bag in my room, the guest bedroom, Yami gave me the grand tour of the house. Since it was getting late and the sun was setting, Yami suggested we watch a movie. I thought, 'hey, why not? There's a simple and fun way of enjoying the night!'

So we ended up watching "Aliens" (Yami's idea) and it the _single most frightening thing I've ever seen! _Seriously, have any of you watched this movie? It's awful in the sense that it's freaky! And here's the sad part: I'm a psychic, and I did not see this coming!

Okay! This alien just popped out of that guy's stomach! And I think my stomach just lost its appetite. **1**

That's it! I'm leaving the room!

But I can't get up… why is that?

Oh…

Well now, we have ourselves an interesting predicament. Somehow, without me noticing, Yami wrapped his arms around my waist and I don't think he's letting go anytime soon.

"Um, Yami…? Can I get up?" My voice sounded _so_ high! God this is embarrassing.

"Why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the movie.

"So we can go have hot, wild monkey sex."

Yami looks at me oddly.

"_Joke_! I need to use the washroom, that's why!" He continues to look at me oddly. "Hey, you try and hold in five cans of Pepsi!"

Yami releases his hold on me and says, "If you take more than ten minutes, I'm calling an ambulance."

I giggle. "Deal."

* * *

Well I'm done here in the bathroom, in case you all care… and for some reason, I just gouged my finger out on a corner of the medicine cabinet… it's bleeding vigorously.

The weirdest part of this is that I don't even know how it happened. I've got it all wrapped up in tissue paper but I have no idea that cut came to be.

Yami raps on the door. "Yuugi? Are you okay in there?"

Dang, has it been ten minutes already? Feels more like thirty because of this dang cut!

"…Yes?" Well, there's a stupid and unconfident reply.

"Did you hurt yourself back there?"

"…Yes," Well, there's an even stupider answer.

"Well then," the door flies open and makes me jump. "That needs to be fixed." Yami steps in and takes my tissued hand in his own, removes the tissues and examines the cut.

"So yeah, it's bleeding a lot, as you can see, and –" My mindless blabbing is stopped in mid-sentence because Yami actually put his mouth _on the wound_ and is sucking the blood right out of it!

"What are you doing!" I burst out. I feel a serious blush coming on. God, the embarrassment on the couch was _nothing_ compared to me, sitting on a toilet seat while getting my finger sucked on. **2**

Yami's hold on my finger is released, and the bleeding has completely stopped. "Wow, your spit has magical powers or something, cuz –" My sentence is cut off again, mostly because the silence, and the atmosphere feels different… not to mention that Yami seems to be coming in for a kiss.

My heart is hammering in my chest, my face is burning, but before I can shut my eyes and get on with it, the lights go out.

"Yami, did you turn off the lights?" I ask suspiciously.

"No… must be a power failure."

Thunder booms outside and lightning flashes. Well then...

"I think we should try and find some candles or something, because, though I hate that expression 'freaked out,' I really am…" I shiver.

"We have no candles… we should hang out downstairs or something to pass the time."

"Good idea, and since you know the house better, you can hold my hand and guide me downstairs."

"Alright," Yami takes my hand and guides me out the door and down the hall.

"Step down when I say so, okay?" Yami tells me.

"Alright… woah!" I miss the first stair and crash into Yami.

"I said _step down_," he reminds me.

"Yeah well, I didn't think you meant step down_ now_…" I mutter, rubbing my toes and using Yami as a stand.

"Well next time I tell you to step down, I mean it, okay?"

"Okay."

Somehow, I end up in front of Yami as we crept down. Halfway down, I heard a faint shatter, like a glass falling and breaking.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Yami.

"No…" Suddenly the door slams shut. I jump a mile.

"Yami, was that you!"

"Yeah, basement door was open," he replies, "just thought I'd close it."

"Okay…"

"Yuugi? Maybe we should go next door… it'll be less creepy that way."

"Oh… okay," I reply as he ushers me to the door. What got into him all of a sudden?

I manage to slip on my shoes and jacket (well, as fast as I could with Yami almost pushing me out the door.) We stumble out the door and into a very heavy rainfall. I practically screech as the rain pelts me.

After taking a few steps, then realize, "Ouch! I think I put my shoes on the wrong feet!" I complain as Yami trudges across the lawn towards the neighbor's house.

"Well then, fix them and hurry up!" Yami calls over his shoulder. I lean on the neighbor's balcony to fix my shoes, when I notice something bizarre.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at the other houses on your block… they all have their lights on."

"Hmm, that's weird… I thought everyone's power was cut…" he says pensively.

"Same here… so, are we still going to the neighbors' or are we just going to stand out here until one of us dies of hypothermia?" I'm shivering in my already-soaked jacket.

"Oh yeah, good idea…" I give him a weird look, "the neighbor's, I mean," Yami replies as we stomp up the stairs. Their music is on really loud, and there's a song I recognize… '_If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain…_'

Yami was just about to ring the doorbell when the power in his house came back on.

"And the Lord said, 'let there be light!'" I exclaim joyfully, hopping down from the neighbors' doorstep and practically jog towards the house, Yami at my heels.

"_If you like pina coladas… and getting caught in the rain…_" I hum lightly as we step into the house and shed our coats. Yami raises a finely carved eyebrow at me.

"What? I heard the song through the neighbors' wall!" I exclaim. Yami hands me a hanger, and I notice that Yami's jacket looks too big to fit him properly.

"Yami? Is that really your jacket?"

He glances at the jacket. "Yeah, it's mine," he replies vaguely.

"It looks too big for you…" Yami curtly hangs up the jacket.

"I said it's mine, alright? So it's a little too big, so what!" He moves past me and begins to clean up the popcorn droppings we made while watching the movie.

I can tell he's a bit stressed, so it's a safe idea to take a step back before he gets madder.

I wander into the kitchen to put away stray pop cans when I notice something moving in the backyard. I peer out the window.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Your back gate's open."

"…What?"

"Your back gate's open." I repeat. "It's swinging back and forth on its hinges."

"That can't be right," he says as he enters the kitchen and joins me at the window, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, have a look," I step aside to let him look out the window. He pales a bit, then suddenly rushes out of the kitchen and into the basement.

"Hey! What's going on?" I shout after him. No answer, so I'll just follow him. I go down the stairs, gripping firmly on the banister.

Yami lets out an anguished cry. He's on his knees under a window. Well, actually, it's not really a window anymore. There's a lot of glass on the floor, along with a big, wet spot where the rain landed. He's mopping up the mess with a cloth.

"What happened?" I question.

Yami's silent for a few minutes as he vigorously rubs out the mess. "Wind must've blown the window out," he replies, sounding a bit unsure, tossing the cloth onto a clean, dry spot on the floor nearby.

"Well, first of all, I don't think that 'window' is the correct descriptive term anymore… a window just isn't a window without glass." I stroke my chin.

He missed my joke. "Could you go get me a plastic bag? Second drawer in the top row. It's for the glass." Yami completely missed my sarcastic reply.

"Yeah no problem," I saunter out of the basement as fast as I can and practically skid into the kitchen. I get a plastic bag, but on my way back to the stairs, I spy something moving out the window. But it's not the gate.

I turn quickly, just in time to see a person race out of the yard, shutting the gate behind him. Well, that saves us a trip.

But at the same time, that is _really_ freaky.

I dash downstairs and crash into Yami halfway down. "There's a person out there!"

"What?"

"I saw someone running out of the backyard, but he's gone now."

Yami snatches the plastic bag from me. "Go get ready for bed."

"What am I, five?"

"Look, just go, okay!" he snaps.

Better get going, just to be on the safe side. **3**

* * *

I got changed into my pajamas; a light blue two-piece set with yellow stars: my favorite.

I bounce up and down on the bed with my bottom. It's a bit hard and creaky, but the pillow has definitely gotta go. Thankfully, I brought my own.

Yami comes into the room and my jaw almost fell off when he showed up in black silk pajama pants and no shirt. Stay focused, stay focused… dang! I didn't hear what he just said to me.

"Um, pardon?" I can feel a blush coming on again. He smirked lightly; damn him, he knew I'd stare.

"I asked if you were comfortable here or if you wanted a different bed." He replies, undaunted.

Oh my gosh, he's trying to get me into his room… his _bedroom_! Well, I can try and make him squirm.

"Well I was kinda comfy here… what did you have in mind?" My tone was probably a bit more coy than I wanted.

"Okay, since you're comfortable here, then never mind…" _damn him_! He caught my plan!

"I just figured that you'd want a comfier bed because that one is kind of uncomfortable." He shrugged.

"And again, where do you suggest I go?" At this rate, it'll just be the same questions all night long.

"I dunno… how about my room?" My God, you just can_not_ embarrass this guy!

I'm dying of embarrassment on the inside but I decide, 'hey, why not?' grab my pillow and follow him to his room.

His bed is against the wall; meaning one of us is going to sleep in the corner. Ah, why not… I'll be that person. I get into the corner and get myself comfy. I like sleeping against the wall, anyway.

Yami slinks in with the stealth of a cat. Wow, I can't do that. I'm a noisy person when I'm in bed… tossing and turning and a few times people have said I sleep talk.

"Eep…" I can barely even hear _that_… but I've got some arms around my waist and we're in a bed… this could get physical if I don't set up a boundary now.

I flip over so that we're face to face… and I behold a wonderful sight of Yami's very nice chest muscles. Now I've gotta remember to set up that boundary now, and to stop that drool from leaking out. No one and nothing can stop me…

Except the lip-lock Yami just initiated. I'm practically melting in here!

It's Friday night, I'm kissing in Yami's bed, and there's a possibility that I could walk outta here with a pain down below in the morning.

I pull away for my announcement. "Ne… Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I… don't quite think I'm ready for anything more… physical than kissing right now…"

Yami smiled. "I know…" His smile turned into a grin. "I was planning on seeing how far you'd let me get."

Blushing hard, I take my pillow to his head indignantly. "You're such a pig!"

"Hey! I didn't say 'get naked', okay? Calm down, will ya? I was just joking!" He raised his own pillow in self-defense.

Laughing, we got into a small, pillow fight until I Yami pinned me under him. Blushing, I give up and lie back down again.

"What, the pillow fight's over?"

I giggle. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Yuugi."

The lights go off and everything's so silent. I can't fall asleep right away, so I take in all the sights and things in Yami's room. Then, I can't help but look at Yami himself.

His eyes are closed; he looks completely different when he's sleeping. From this close range, I can't help but notice how well-maintained Yami's eyebrows are.

"Do you pluck your eyebrows?" I ask randomly.

Yami opens his eyes and gives me a confused look. "What the heck put that in your mind?"

I decide not to pursue the subject. "Never mind… goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**1** Thanx to Taryn, who gave me this very creepy movie for an example.

**2** Thanx to Taryn, who suggested this very inventive idea

**3** That whole blackout thing happened to me… minus the part of finding a busted window in my house and a person in my backyard.

* * *

Imma dork,

Tadashi


	9. One Weird Day

**Notes:**

Thanx to **YnY** and**Jodi Chez**for beta reading.

Once again, thank you to Taryn for being my assistant/inspiration/beta reader/pushy goofus who tells me to update/good friend.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TARYN, WHO TURNED 18 TODAY.

And now, a song...

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you - _gets sporked by Taryn_ - OW! Ok, ok, no singing... in the fic, anyway... muaha.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know). 

It also wouldn't be a kids show; the rating'd be NCWPT (No Children Without Permission from Tadashi), which is _way _over the line of NC-17.

* * *

**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 9: One Weird Day

* * *

Ahh… the sun is shining, the birds are singing, all is right, bright and beautiful this morning. 

Hmm, if only… it's still raining.

And there's someone sleeping in my bed!

"Gah!" I wriggle out of bed and leap over the intruder and land on the floor with a thud. "What the heck's going on here!"

Suddenly, there's pain in my ankles. The shock wasn't absorbed and now my ankles really hurt. I sit down, holding them. "Ow, ow, ow… hurting, ooh…"

All of my racket woke up the person in my bed, and when Yami sits up, I have a sudden urge to vanish right this minute.

"Hey… so, how was your sleep?" I ask innocently.

"Fine… until someone woke me up with their shouting…" he muttered, then yawned.

"Sorry about that…"

"Yeah, well… you can make it up to me by making breakfast."

I pale. "What, who me? Make breakfast? Oh, you don't want me to make breakfast, trust me –"

"Hey, all crimes need punishment, so don't do the crime if you can't do the time," he climbs out of bed and grabs some clothes from his closet. "Or would you rather have tickle torture?"

"Pass," I replied breezily.

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower, so that gives you more time."

I frowned, grabbing a pillow. "Ooh I oughta…" but by the time I threw it, he was already in the bathroom.

* * *

"And forzee young man, zee 'ouse specialty. Soggy Frosted Flakes, some wet black toast incinerated to a crisp... We alzo have very smelly brown-and-white oatmeal and, don't be alarmed if you see 'air on the fruit," I say with a phony french accent I place the tray in front of Yami. Obviously, there were some (minor) disasters involved in today's breakfast. 

"Yuugi? What exactly happened while I was in the shower?"

"Well, if you really wanna know…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_On my way downstairs, I planned exactly what I'd make for breakfast. The main thing was oatmeal, which isn't too complicated; put the flakes in a bowl, put water in the bowl too, heat it up in the microwave for 3 or so minutes and there ya go. I've seen my mom do it hundreds of times. The rest of the meal was toast, a bowl of cereal, and some sliced fruit._

_Sounds easy, right?_

_Yeah well, if there's one thing about me you need to know; it's that Yuugi Motou can't cook to save his life. _

_I think I'll warm myself up by putting the toast in the toaster. Simple, yet elegant. There, I set the dial and the toast is cooking._

_Since it's probably not the best thing in the world to handle a sharp knife after I just woke up, I'll go for the oatmeal instead. I rip open the sachet, dump it into a bowl, and set the timer for 3:00. There, not much left now but the cereal and the fruit._

_I slice up the fruit with ease, not re-opening the wound I made last night. (Which I still don't know how it got there…) I leave the fruit and the knife on a cutting board and focus my attention on making the cereal._

_I have a hell-a-difficult time finding the bowls; Yami hid them notoriously well. The cereal was easy to find and decided to go with the simple classic that is Frosted Flakes. I dump those into another bowl and pour in the milk. _

_Oh no, the cutting board fell on the floor and I didn't notice! Eww, it's all covered in floor gunk: hair, crumbs, and a bit of dirt. Well, maybe I can re-wash them… or maybe I should justgo get some more fruit._

…_Nah, he'll never notice. It's not like he hand-inspects them or anything… I hope. I'll just brush the dirt offthem and it'll be our little secret._

_As I put all the fruit back on the cutting board, I hear the loudest explosion ever. I duck, using the cutting board to shield my head from any flying debris. _

"_Earthquake! Duck, cover and woah! Duck, cover and woah!" This is a standardized procedure that I practice in case of earthquakes. You duck under a table, cover your head, and scream like a ninny. Try it someday. _

_Once I think it's all clear, I peer over the counter to see what blew up. Toaster, still on. Can opener, sitting there, microwave, black and totaled, egg beaters, all shiny and clean, blender... wait..._

_Microwave? Black and totaled? Oh no, oh no, oh no! I blew up the microwave with my oatmeal! I must've set it to 3 hours or something, instead of three minutes! Damn stupid microwave!_

_I tell you what, though, people… that was not a normal explosion. That was pretty close to a 10 on the Richter Scale, I'm sure._

_I feel a drip on my head. Is the roof leaking…? I look up, and get a big blob of it right in my eye. The oatmeal'son the ceiling!_

_Okay now… don't panic, don't panic… cereal, check. Toast, still cooking. Fruit, sliced and dirty… and on the floor… again. Oatmeal… oatmeal… where did I put the oatmeal?_

_Right! On the ceiling!_

_Have to get it off. But how? How, how, how…_

_I got it! I put a bowl under the blob on the ceiling and let it drip down. Thank God Yami takes long showers…_

…_Do I smell something burning…?_

_FIRE! The toaster's on fire! Panicking, I grab it, pulling the plug right out of the wall, and throw the appliance into the sink, which already had dirty dish water in it._

_That probably wasn't the best thing to do…_

_I nearly slip on the fruit that's still on the floor and cling to the counter before I fall and break my tailbone. Perhaps now would be a good time to pick up that fruit, huh?_

_Halfway through the fruit gathering, the oatmeal drops into the bowl with an almighty plop and startles me so badly that I drop the fruit yet again. _

_Oh man, half of it didn't even make it into the bowl! I sigh exasperatedly. "Will this **ever** get done!"_

_I get the rest of the oatmeal into the bowl (which is an awfully difficult task considering how slimy it is) and finally get the fruit off the floor. I find a tray and put the oatmeal, the toast and fruit, which shared the same plate, and the bowl of cereal which got all soggy, seeing as how it wasn't eaten soon after the milk was poured in._

_Great, just great… I just hope to God that he doesn't get food poisoning from this._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yami stared at his food. "Erm… maybe we should go out for breakfast… what do you think?" 

"I think that's an excellent idea," I exclaim quickly, relieved.

* * *

After we had breakfast, we decided to hang out at the mall and catch a matinee movie. Finally, I'm having a _normal_ date with this guy! One that doesn't involve boxers or people getting themselves accidentally murdered. 

Life is good so far.

The only main drawback was that, though it stopped raining between my cooking disaster at home and getting to the mall, the rain cued back up again as we walked, well, ran, home from the mall. And I'm sorry to say that neither of our jackets are very water-resistant.

"Hurry up, Yuugi! I'm getting soaked!"

"Well sor-_ry_ but your legs are longer than mine, which means that you can run faster than me!" I quickly duck into Yami's house and lean against the door frame. It seems like every time we go _to_ the house, we need to run.

"Well, if you ate better and got some exercise –"

I snort. "Look who's talking, Mr. 'Oh yeah I can eat 5 plates of pancakes, no problem!'" I prod him in the stomach, and he winces.

"Ow! Be careful, it's still tender there!"

I giggle. "Sorry."

We take off our jackets and hang them up with difficulty. "Dang, Yami; maybe we should put these over the heater or something."

"Good idea."

So that's what we end up doing. The following afternoon was a nice, quiet, relaxing one, involving much reading, no talking, and a lot of channel flipping. I love it... it's so comfy and I don't feel like blushing every ten minutes.

I'm seated in a different armchair than the one I broke yesterday, and Yami's sprawled out on the couch. Suddenly, a vision overtakes me.

A man with a white mullet and a missing eye is holding out a gun. "Time to finish you off for good!" Says the man.

I space back in. What a weird vision. I look back at the TV. While I was seeing the future, a strange show had came up. It was really perverted… in fact, I think it was pornographic.

A young man about my age was involved in a very lusty encounter with another older guy with a white mullet, therefore making it gay porn. The young man, with black hair and green eyes was moaning and groaning a lot; the older man dripped maple syrup down the dark-haired guy's head and the former spread it all over himself, touching and practically masturbating.

I'm blushing my face off! One day, this might be Yami and me! … One day in a very, _very_ futuristic moment. And speaking of Yami, why hasn't he turned off the TV?

I peer at the couch and nearly die. Oh my god, he's asleep. _How_ can he be asleep when there's this… _this_… on TV?

I hide my face in my hands. Though I can't see the TV, I can sure as heck hear it… and there's a rather funny sensation going on in the nether regions.

Alright, that does it! I'd better shut this off before things get any –

The door swings open. The thunder booms and the lightning flashes. I yelp, and Yami springs awake. "What's going on!"

The lightning flashes again, and there's a figure in the doorway. My heart sinks and I immediately think 'axe murderer.'

The figure is a grown man; average height with a white mullet, I recognize him instantly from the porno show. He flips his platinum blonde hair and I think I spy a bicentennial eye in there. Looks oddly familiar… didn't I see him in my vision too? **1**

Yami, however, isn't at all happy to see this man. He gets up, walks over, and stands between him and I.

"What do you want here?" he seethes. "Get lost. You have no business here."

"My _dear_ Yami-boy," the man drawls, "now is that _any_ way to greet your guardian? Come, give us a hug."

"I'd rather chew glass," Yami spat.

"Now you're talking," I pipe up. I wouldn't want to hug a man who was in a porno movie in case he tried something funny.

"What's this?" The man tries to peer over Yami's shoulder, who blocks the man. The man, however, is much taller than Yami and can see over his head easily.

"Well I didn't realize we had company!" He drops his coat, moves past Yami and stands up right in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Erm… Yuugi… pleased to… meet you?" I offer my hand to shake.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he takes my hand and kisses it. Behind me, Yami makes a _very_ revolted face. It takes all I have not to make the same face.

"I'm staying the night tonight, Yami, so it looks like you're stuck with me!" The man prances giddily up the stairs.

I'm still rooted to the spot on my chair. "Who was that?" I ask, shivering with revolt.

"His name is Pegasus… he's my _guardian_." Yami replies disgustedly. He said _guardian _the way most people say _manure._ "Come on, we should hang out in my room; it has a lock on the door."

"Good idea," I all but run after Yami as we bar ourselves in his room.

* * *

At about 11 o'clock that night, we slip into our pj's and crawl into bed. I've just come from a very satisfying make-out session. Nothing else, I assure you. You'd all be the first to know if something like _that_ happened to me. 

I'm in the corner again, and things are much comfier now than they were last night. We're nuzzled together as close as can be, and I'm being lulled to sleep by the smell of the cologne he put on this morning. His upper body is still wonderfully naked.

"Did you have a good day?" Yami asks me. His voice was a bit husky.

I snuggle in closer. "You bet… except for doctor demented out there…" I look up at him, "what do you have against him, anyway? You know, aside from the obvious..." I pet my poor infected hand.

Yami kisses my forehead. "It's nothing for you to get worked up about. Good night, chibi ichi." (Little One in Japanese)

"I'm not little…" I mutter, slipping into sleep. "Just… fine."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**1** HAHA, REVENGE ON TARYN! (two zillion years later...)There you go, not too bad, ne? (yeah right, Otogi and Pegasus porno qualifies as 'not too bad'… next time, don't wreck the deal!)

* * *

Imma dork, 

Tadashi


	10. Revelations, part 1

Thanx again to **Taryn** for the help and beta-ing, along with **YnY**.

Yes! The 200-review mark! Thanx to **Maverick** for being the 200th reviewer! (hands over a bottle of sparkling water, fancy cheese, and a video tape of said reviewer's fave couple making out)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know).

It also wouldn't be a kids show; the rating'd be NCWPT (No Children Without Permission from Tadashi), which is _way_ over the line of NC-17.

And Yami would walk around shirtless.

* * *

**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 10: Revelations, part 1

* * *

**Yami's POV!** (woohoo! For once, ne?)

* * *

At about 11 o'clock that night, we'd slipped into our pj's and gotten into bed. We'd just had a very intense make-out session. Nothing more, though... tempting as it is.

Yuugi's in the corner again, and things now are much more at ease than they were last night. We're closely nuzzled together, and I think Yuugi's being lulled to sleep by the scent of the cologne I put on this morning. I never bothered to put on a pajama shirt.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask him. Bleh, my voice sounds a bit husky.

He snuggles closer. "You bet… except for doctor demented out there…" He looked up at me with those adorable eyes, "what do you have against him, anyway? Aside from the obvious..." He pets his hand, obviously in the revolting remembrance of Pegasus kissing it.

I kiss his forehead. "It's nothing for you to get worked up about. Good night, chibi ichi." In Japanese, that means "little one".

"I'm not little…" he mutters, sleep overtaking him. "Just… fine."

Ten minutes later, I'm positive that he's asleep. I release my unusually loose hold on him and quietly sneak out of bed. I open the window and sit on the windowsill. What _do_ I have against Pegasus? Oh, a whole lot of things. A whole lot of things that I wish never happened.

I really don't want to talk about this. It's a very painful part of the past I'd love to leave behind forever. Bringing it up hurts. But I guess there's no harm in it; it's easier to tell it to yourself or to strangers you'll never see again. I couldn't bear it if I had to tell Yuugi, though. And I can't very well hate someone without giving you reason why.

* * *

_**Life story flashback** _

_My dad was a businessman when I was growing up. He was almost never home; he was always away in exotic locations. On the upside, I'd always get some sort of souvenir when he came back. When he was home, we'd have lots of fun. We'd play soccer. He'd never let me win. He said, "How will you get better if you don't try your best?" I have to admit he had reason. Sometimes, we'd talk about his job; we'd get into more detail as I got older. _

_When I was seven, I sat with him in our hammock and we'd gaze up at the stars some nights. Back then, we used to live in a small town and there was a lot of wildlife around us. Mom would never bond with us; she'd always be with me when dad wasn't home and father/son bonding time was special to us. _

_When I was nine, we moved out of our small town and into a slightly bigger town with a slightly smaller house. That's Domino City; where I live now. My father finally settled there and his business trips were only a few hours away from the house. I missed my hometown so much that we'd go back to stay from the time I got off for Christmas break to the end of New Years. _

_The family that moved into our house, the Matos, were kind enough to let us stay with them for that small period of time. They had a son, Kagi, _**1**_ who was 3 years younger that I. We'd always play out in the backyard, making snow forts and having snowball wars. It was so much fun… I still remember vividly being chased around and getting hit in the back with snowballs. I'd always let him land a hit a few times; then I'd viciously pummel him, but not so much as to injure him. Those were some great times. I lost touch with him, though. _

_When I was eleven, my life turned for the worst. My father had been promoted and he invited his boss over for dinner. His name was Maximillion Pegasus. He was the owner of a soon-to-be corporation called Industrial Illusions _**AN:** Not mine! Belongs to Takahashi-san,_ which was just getting some finishing touches on it. At that point, the corporation would be up and running in three months. He offered to make my father an executive there but he was much too busy with affairs in his own company._

* * *

**AN:** I realize I'm not following the show's plot line, but this is a fan fiction, so leave me be.

* * *

_Pegasus kept giving me these looks. Really scary looks that I wish I'd never seen. At the time, I was too young to place the sentiment related to them. And looking back, I really wish I hadn't been so sappy and somewhat naïve. _

_Now I didn't know that at the time but, in the future, the slightest mention of Pegasus's name would cause waves of anger and disgust to flood through me. When I was introduced to Pegasus, he seemed to like me a lot almost immediately. I just decided to be nice and mind my manners._

_After this, my mom got a part-time job. Since I was 11, I felt I didn't need a sitter, but my mom just felt the need to keep indulging me with adult attention. So, word spread around because our town was sort of small. Do you know who was the first person to volunteer? It was Pegasus, which is really odd because you don't hear of some billionaire babysitting an eleven-year-old as a favor to his parents. You just don't. I figured it might be his idea of a good publicity stunt or something. Makes sense, though, doesn't it?_

_Amazingly, our arrangement went well; after school, I'd get a ride in a limousine to Industrial Illusions, right to Pegasus's door, and I'd sit there with him until about 8 o'clock. He'd let me wander around to get to know the place a little. But it was kinda boring to me, since I had been around offices my whole life and this one didn't seem any different. At 8, when my mom got home, Pegasus then delivered me right to my door personally. _

_Things went this way until summertime. I would be in grade 6 in September. Mom and dad both worked days, except on Sundays,_ **2** _so during that point in time, I'd still be stuck with Pegasus. Frickin perks just keep on comin, huh?_

_In the summer, they hired some new guy. His last name was Motou, just like me, except he's definitely not in my family. He seemed to hate Pegasus, and when I saw him, he'd look at me with a sympathetic look. Then he'd glare daggers at Pegasus. I figured it was an adult thing; two adults who don't like each other and were mature enough not to act out like five-year-olds._

_At one point during the summer, my dad had to make an important seven-day trip out of the country, to Las Vegas in America. He took mom with him. I could've gone, it's just that he said I would've been bored out of my mind because it's a city full of gamblers and slot machines; no place for a kid. And guess where I ended up? Yep, with Pegasus. Five points to you if you had guess that previously. _

_However, this was ten times worse because he'd be in my house, eating my food, watching my T.V. and touching my stuff. It's enough to drive someone completely to the brink of insanity._

_Things went okay for the week, even though he kept giving me those very same looks, only twenty times worse. Those looks then proved to lead to one of the scariest moments in my life and a five-year chain of horrors. _

* * *

_I had just finished dinner and I went upstairs to my room to play on my computer a little bit. My parents would be coming home that night and I hope to stay awake to welcome them home. _

_I'd been avoiding Pegasus more and more because those looks were downright creepy. He definitely wanted something from me. I was proved right hours later. I stayed on the computer until 2 A.M. Big mistake. I was so tired; I was barely able to haul myself to bed. _

_I was nearly asleep when I heard someone open my door quietly. Hoping it was my parents back from Las Vegas, I sat up happily. When Pegasus entered the room, my smile fell and I frowned. _

"_What are you doing in my room?" I asked him grouchily. _

_He laughed in that stupid little way of his. "Why Yami, can't I come in to say goodbye to you? I mean, we've grown so close this past week and –" _

"_Shut the hell up and get out of my room." I snapped angrily. Yes, though I was eleven, I could swear._

_He frowns and pushes me back onto my bed, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. I struggled futilely. He leaned in close, so close I could smell the wine on his breath. "Don't you talk to me like that. I shall have to teach you a lesson."_

_I feel all the warmth rush out of my face. Suddenly, defiance turns to fear and he's got the upper hand. _

_**End the long time-travel trip to Yami's past**_

* * *

There wasn't anything I could do. He would've completely overpowered me in his drunken tirade, if my parents hadn't shown up when they did. I probably would've walked away without my virginity that night, and I owe my life to my mom and dad who saved me from such a horrible fate.

Thankfully, after that night when I was eleven, I didn't see him much. I became older, got some friends, hung out and had a life. I was scared to death… I couldn't even tell my parents about this. I was too scared. And who would believe me? Nobody knew about it.

And things continued to get worse.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**1** Thanx to **Y-n-Y** for allowing me to use her OC, Kagi Mato.

**2** Japanese school day system doesn't work like ours (blah, who wants school in July?), so I'm using the system I know. Like I said, this is a fanfiction, leave me be.

* * *

Tadashi: I frighten you enough yet?

Yuugi: YES!

Yami: -_is trembling in fear in the corner_-

Bakura: O.O

Everyone: -_have an O.O look on their faces_-

* * *

Imma dork,

-Tadashi


	11. Revelations, part 2

Thanx to **Taryn** and **YnY** for beta reading and most importantly, thanx to Taryn for helping me out of the rut I had carved... and for not murdering me for it...

* * *

I would also like to note that **Kanatasha** is the lucky owner of my 250th review! (I just handed out my 200th review reward _last_ chapter for Christ's sake...) 

For my lovely 250th reviewer, you doth receive: a crack-inspired threesome between BakuraxRyouxYuugi (remember?), a tape of Bakura and Yami making out whilst incredibly smashed, a tape of your favourite couple, Bakura and Ryou, gettin it on!

And finally, because I don't need Yuugi's dad in this chapter... you can torture him for a while! -_hands him over_- Have fun! But give him back to me! I need him in the next chapter! To everyone else: disregard that last comment -_sweatdrops_-

* * *

I'd like to reply to a few reviews before we begin; 

To **Yoshio**: Who says Yami _isn't_ picturing Yuugi naked? ;) And it's quite alright, for the umpteenth time. I'm as forgetful as you are, if not worse.

To **Silver Sailor Ganymede** - **Plusle and Minun **- **Shining December**: Yeah, maybe I should've left out those AN's... I like to comment, though ;

To **Scarlett and Scar**: Actually, you have no idea how necessary chapter 10 was... And be on Yahoo Messenger more, damn you!

To **JitsuJakara**: Oh wow, you're the first person to tell me that my fic is sexy. **I. LOVE. THAT.** You get chocolate, and lots of it. -_gives you an industrial-sized barrel of chocolate loonies_-

To **Daikaio**: You're the only person I know who likes Pegasus. I picked him for that reason... that and, I always found him to be creepy.

To **animeandraia**: Yeah, this was like eons ago. Seriously, chapters 1-14 were written in 2003. But I'll definitely update before 2007. You might be happy to know that Dumpling and I have a joint account somewhere and I will be taking charge of it. We have a story in there, too. Remind me to give you the URL someday. And uh... I'd take back that jumbo cookie if I were you...

To **Diamondelle: **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew, does that imply that Pegasus does bikeriding naked? Ew ew **EW GODDAMN YOU.**

To **Kanatasha: **Sadly I can't let ya torture Pegsy right now. I still need him... (rofl ew Peagsus is the meat in mystery meat... remind me never to eat that again...)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know). 

It also wouldn't be a kids show; the rating'd be NCWPT (No Children Without Permission from Tadashi), which is _way_ over the line of NC-17.

And Yami would walk around shirtless. And Yuugi'd wear those cute little pajamas with stars on them.

* * *

**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 11: Revelations, part 2

* * *

_Greeting_ _Flashback, story is still in **Yami's POV**_

* * *

_I hear the door slam shut. "Oh Yami! Come and greet your new guardian." _

_  
Sigh, this is gonna be absolute living _hell_ for me. Why? I'll tell you in a sec. _

_I step into the living room, my boots clicking slightly on the hardwood floor. Thunder sounds in the distance and the rain continues to pummel the roof viciously. _

_I stand in front of the man who just entered the house. He's wearing a red suit with a small black lace around his neck. He has platinum silver hair in a mullet fashion. _

_He hasn't changed a bit in the past 5 years I've known him._

_His name? Maximillion Pegasus._

_Lightning streaks across the sky and I sigh again. I really wish I were anywhere but here right now. Pegasus looks me up and down and he seems to approve of my look. I really should've changed before he got here; I'm wearing tight leather pants and a tight, sleeveless black top._

"_Yami, you've changed since I last saw you… how long ago was it? Four, five years ago?" he smirks at me and I sneer. "Just leave me alone, Pegasus."_

"_Ooh, tou-chy! That's not the best way to greet your new temporary father now, is it?" I decide to just leave. I turn on my heel and walk toward the back door; I'm smart enough to stay away from him at the front door._

"_Yami? Where're you going?" he calls after me. "None of your damn business," I reply curtly. With that I slam the back door shut so hard the walls rumble. I stalk off into the heavy rainstorm. I'm meeting my friends; we're gonna do a bit of partying and drinking. Who cares if I'm underage, or if I get wet; I just want as far away from him as I possibly can._

'_He thought he could have me when I was eleven… he can think again. It's been 5 years. I turned sixteen and he still thinks he can get into my pants. Well he's wrong. Dead wrong.'_

* * *

(**AN:** Okay people. This next scene may not be comfortable for a few of you to read (hell, it was uncomfortable for me to _write_!) So, um, you can skip right on over this if you like and please don't report me! ;; Thanx!)

* * *

_I got my key in the lock after the third try, and it turned out that the door wasn't even locked. Well, here I figured that it was locked. I tried to go in a straight line for my room, but decided that it was too far and dropped onto the couch instead._

_I heard a creak in the floorboard and realized, "Oh shit, Pegasus is coming!" I sat up too quickly and got dizzy. I flopped back down, moaning. Shit, he's got me cornered._

"_Yami! Where have you been? You had me so worried," the last sentence sounded like the way you'd talk to an infant. _

"_Shut up. I'm a little out of it, Pegasus, not some dumb kid."_

"_Well, you're a little kid to me because you didn't drink responsibly. Come on, I'll carry you to your room."_

_I felt the arms wrap around me but instead of being lifted, I felt warmth on my neck. My head was fuzzy and pounding, I groaned and shifted. I wasn't in the mood for much attention. "Mmm, what're you doing?" I try and push him, but I'm really not up for anything except lying down here._

_He keeps kissing my neck; I think he's trying to give me a hickey or something. I sit up and fight back the wave of nausea. "I said quit it," I slur. Woah I need to go to sleep._

"_You never said 'quit it,'" he continues his administrations._

"_Yeah well I'm telling you now so get the fuck off me!" I move down on the couch and rub my temples. I'm getting a big migraine._

_Pegasus is back to giving me a hickey, but now he's feeling my chest muscles. "If you don't stop it, I swear I'll barf all over you." I warn. My head swirls, and I mean it._

"_I don't care, this one time is all you'll ever need to make you see the light."_

"_What light?" I groan._

"_The light that'll guide you to your sex life, of course."_

_Wow, now there's a jumpstart._

"_Hold the phone!" I stand up with a start. The room is spinning, I lean on the wall for support. "I did not fucking say that you had that kind of right with me."_

"_No, but you're more incapacitated now than when you were eleven. With all the alcohol in your system, I could get you so addicted on sex that you'd never want to quit."_

"_I said back off or I'll call the cops." I snap._

"_Be my guest," Pegasus says simply. _

_In my drunkenness I somehow dialed 9-1-1 but the phone lines were dead. I didn't realize that until my fourth try._

_Oh shit I am so screwed. I have nothing to help me. No parents, no phone, and I can't even think properly. All the odds are in his favor._

* * *

_Pegasus' rhythm stays constant as he continuously pounds into me. I'm digusted with my body; despite the circumstances, I'm physically enjoying this. Tears keep falling and my throat is too tight to scream. I can't get him off me; there's nothing I could do._

"_Pegasus… p-please, do-don't-"_

_Too late; he climaxes into me with a cry of elation and something about freedom. _

_I reach mine with a choked cry. I've never felt worse in my life. It hurts both physically and mentally. More tears fall, I feel so miserable. This is the worst moment of my life._

_As he climbs off me, the thief had the nerve to utter these three words, "Happy Birthday, Yami."_

_I roll onto my side and begin to cry hard as the harsh reality catches up with me._

* * *

**K, you scaredy-cats can look now!**

* * *

And that's it. That's all my terrible history with Pegasus. I wish it all never happened, especially the "birthday present" I received when it was my 16th birthday last July. 

About 5 months later, in November, I met Yuugi. I have to admit, my life wasn't going so good at that point. We've been through a lot; I saved him from that bully, who actually survived when I shot him... then there's Tea, a friend of his who attacked me. My arm got cut but it healed pretty quickly, so I'm not worried. There's no point in worrying about her, since Yuugi figures one of his friends shot her, but I don't think so. Based on what I know about him, there's no way that Ryou could've shot her. Maybe Ryou's lover, someone named Bakura. Apparently, he's kinda creepy, and has white hair as well. Her death might remain a mystery forever, because this Bakura person has yet to be charged with the murder.

Then Yuugi's dad went overboard... he found out that Yuugi was going out with a guy. This was just after Tea died. He's one of those homophobes. I'm incredibly annoyed about that, but there's not much I can do about it.

I suppose our lives have just not been the same, have they? Anything you do can turn into something big. Saving Yuugi from being beat up certainly worked in both our favors.

The sun's beginning to rise; the sky is becoming a sky-blue color with tinges of pink, orange and gold. It's a very wonderful sight. I hear the rustling of bed sheets behind me, but ignore it, figuring it's just Yuugi turning over in his sleep.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Yuugi comes up to the window and asks me this. He's rubbing his right eye and yawning; it looks so cute.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. Did I wake you?" I wonder if I accidentally said something aloud that woke him up.

"N-no," he manages to stifle a yawn, but then it comes right back up again, "I just missed your warmth in bed, that's all…"

A sudden rush of emotion overtakes me and I feel like ravishing him on the spot. _Must. resist. urge. to. molest. Yuugi... _and trust me, it's difficult.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He asks, sounding almost like a four-year-old.

"Did you want me to?"

"Well yeah… why else would I ask?" He yawned again.

A feeling of warmth creeps up in my heart. Despite all the hardships I've endured, I have this little angel for me to love, and who makes me feel happy... Hey, I'm allowed to be a sap once and a while. "Alright, Yuugi. I'm coming."

He lets out a little "yay" and we settle back into bed, snuggling up to each other. "Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Monday… you have to be awake at seven for school, don't you?" I ask.

"Mm-hmm, but I'm not going to school today." He nestles in closer.

"Why not?" I wonder.

"Cuz…" he yawns a third time, this time he catches me into his yawn. "Cuz if I go back, then they'll take me back home. I don't wanna leave you yet."

I can't tell if that's the sleep talking or if he's actually serious.

"Well, Yuugi, whatever you feel is best."

"Okay… good night, Yami."

Even if it's 6 o'clock in the morning, I reply, "Good night, Yuugi."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yami: Oh… my… Ra… -_jumps up, a dagger in hand_- TADASHI STARHEART HUNTER,** I'LL KILL YOU!**

Tadashi: -_shrieks and runs_-

Yami: -_gives chase_- COME BACK HERE YOU!

Yuugi: Yami! Remember your blood pressure! oo

Yami: Screw it! She needs to die!

Yuugi: Ooh boy… -_turns back to the reviewers_- oo um... I liked the ending bit, didn't you, Yami?

Yami: -_chasing Tadashi_- Yeah it was fine, I guess.

Tadashi: -_keeps running for her life_-

Yuugi: Hmm, guess I need to end this thing… um… oh here! -_inserts auto-text sign-off_-

* * *

Imma dork, 

- Tadashi


	12. Burning Hatred

Let us thank once again my dear buddy **Taryn** for helping and beta-ing for me, and to **YnY** for being a beta.

Everybody can stop worrying! Yami didn't kill me We ran until we fell down from lack of energy. Then he yelled at me XD

Sadly I don't think many people like me anymore for that 11th chapter... ehe...

* * *

I'd like to reply to a few reviews before we begin:

**artemis leaun:** Oh my God you're evil XD Sorry, I need Pegasus for this chapter... I'll let you know when you can have him, though!

**PSYchOtiC-teNdencieS:** Well, I had to put up a warning... for legal reasons. Yami's not addicted to sex (as far as I know -_wink_-), but there are people who are sex hounds when they're drunk, and Pegasus figured Yami'd be turned into one of those. Yes I do like Ireland, but for now Yuugi's visions will be kept to himself. You'll see why I need them to be kept secret very soon, you will... hehe. Are you offering me Ireland on account of the alcohol-related incidents...?

**Aria Megadore:** ... we'll talk. (lol)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I'd be very rich, have my own limo and my own league of servants. Then I'd have my own pool, chain of ice cream shops, and have a sandwich named after me. (That's what famous people do, you know).

It also wouldn't be a kids show; the rating'd be NCWPT (No Children Without Permission from Tadashi), which is way over the line of NC-17.

And Yami would walk around shirtless. And Yuugi'd wear those cute little pajamas with stars on them. Aw hell, all of the bishis would be walking around shirtless, or in nice leather attire like Yami's.

* * *

**All It Takes**

By: _Tadashi_

Chapter 12: Burning Hatred

* * *

**Story is back in Yuugi's POV until I say otherwise **

* * *

When I woke up at 10:18 am this morning, I nearly had a heart attack ("I'm late for school!") Yami informed me that I'd actually said I wanted to stay at his house today. ("What? When was this!")

So, since I wasn't going anywhere, I found it most unfortunate that I had no more clean laundry. Yami actually suggested I stay in my pajamas all day. I told him to forget it, not with Pegasus roaming the house. At this, we both laughed a bit uneasily.

Yami, being more ingenious than I (in some aspects), suggested we just put them in the washing machine. I told him I was still not walking around the house in my pajamas, so he came up with another idea; just borrow some clothes from his closet. I told him **I** was going to pick them. Yami pouted, I threw a pillow at him. It was at that point that I noticed he looked kinda sleep deprived... but decided against saying anything.

After 15 minutes of rummaging in the closet (which was almost COMPLETELY filled with leather and tight clothes), I finally found a pair of jeans that were too big for both him and me, and a big black sweater. I'm _still_ not taking my chances with Pegasus around. I honestly don't know why he has all these tight things if he knows Pegasus lives here part-time. We were all stuck indoors today; Yami was doing the laundry, Pegasus was doing paperwork, and I... well, I sat around and watched TV, but mostly followed Yami all day.

Pegasus kept shooting me these looks throughout the day, as though he was trying to see past the bulk of my clothing. One time, it almost looked like he did… and whenever Pegasus looked, Yami shot him a horrible face. When Yami made a face, I always wondered if he'd ever tell me what happened between them that would make Yami so bitter.

At about 2 o'clock, Pegasus went out to run an errand. The second Pegasus was gone, Yami made a beeline for the stairs. "I'm going to have a shower; if Pegasus comes back and I'm not out, you're free to lock yourself in my room." He called over his shoulder.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Yami was afraid of Pegasus. Well, I don't blame him, he creeps me out too… but I've never known Yami to be afraid of anything. I'm sure Yami thinks that Pegasus is up to something, like he's gonna pull something on Yami when he least expects it. It's at times like this that I wish I could predict the future deliberately, instead of having random visions.

I spent 10 minutes wandering around the house aimlessly, looking at the bits of oatmeal still stuck on the ceiling, and the burnt toaster and wrecked microwave I left behind. I wonder where Yami's parents are. He told me that he lived with them, but I've been here twice and have yet to see them.

DING DONG!

Doorbell… hmm, Yami didn't tell me what to do if the doorbell or the phone rang… on one hand, it could be just a salesman. But on the other hand, it might be Pegasus; I can't tell, there's no peephole. A thought dawns on me; what if it's his parents? There's no way I could pass as their own son. If they're anything like mine, they'll freak out that their son has had his boyfriend over for the entire weekend without their knowledge.

I open the door and my heart jumps, then sinks like a stone. It's a parent, alright; my _dad_ is there!

Uh oh…

"Dad… what're you doing here…?" I force a smile. Somehow, I know I'll be in for an earful later.

"What else? I'm here to bring you back home."

In the back of my mind, the perfect response to this would've been, "_What, you just today noticed I was gone? I've been gone since Saturday night, fool!_"

Instead, my response was, "Did the school tell you I wasn't there?"

"Yes, but I noticed you were gone on Sunday morning."

Haha… take long enough to find me… it's Monday.

"Oh, well, I suppose I should get my stuff…"

"Yes. And speaking of 'stuff', that sweater isn't yours, nor are those jeans."

I looked myself up and down. Uh oh. I can just imagine what my dad is thinking…

Thought number one: They became so close they share clothes now.

Thought number two: My son is wearing the other guy's clothes because his own clothes are full of incriminating evidence from sexual activities.

Or, you know, one could lead to the other. Either way, neither option is the right one, but he'll never believe me if I tell him.

"What did you do this weekend?" he asked.

Well, that's just _perfect_. He thinks I had sex with Yami.

"Not sex if that's what you're thinking." Why is it that people always assume we're involved like that! I have no stinking sex life and I don't want one! I'm only fifteen!

Yes, though my 16th birthday is in three days, I still don't want a sex life!

I decide to get my stuff out of the wash (it's in the dryer now), but first I need my bag, so I need to run upstairs and get it. I tell this to my dad, who was standing in the living room. He lets me go.

Halfway up the stairs, I crash into Yami, who was in nothing but a pink towel with white lace around the edges. Normally, I'd lie down on the stairs and die laughing, but this is the worst time for us to bump into each other. That's the second to worst getup he could be wearing; the worst would be one of his (numerous) bondage outfits, or his birthday suit.

"What's going on?" Yami whispers. He's blushing on account of being caught wearing the towel.

"My dad found me," I whisper back. "I'm getting my stuff; just try to be nice."

Dad turns and sees us stuck to each other. "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour." I smile weakly and run upstairs. Hopefully, Yami can handle my dad in a civilized way. They've never met until just now...

I grab my bag, my pillow, and get out in a flash. I dash hurriedly to the laundry room to get my clothes, and as I passed Yami and my dad in the living room, they were in a heated argument.

Jeez, this does not bode well.

I stuff everything in my bag and as fast as I can, and on my way back to the front hall, when all of a sudden I hear the loudest yell…

"I'm no one's bitch!" **1**

Uh-oh, seems that Yami couldn't handle my dad after all.

I run into the living room to see dad's stunned expression and Yami's angry disposition. Now would be the best time to leave… if only it weren't for Pegasus standing in the front door.

God! Could things get _any_ worse!

"Your godson is a filthy teenager who can't keep his hands off my son!" My dad states angrily to Pegasus.

I wish I could just evaporate; three pairs of eyes turn right on me.

"And you!" Dad points at Pegasus. "You instilled that spirit into him! You and your perverted ways! You were with him at a young age and he's been turning this influence on my son!"

Now, I'm lost. Does my dad know Pegasus? He must, because those are some pretty hefty accusations to be throwing around.

Dad grabs my wrist and pulls me toward the exit, Pegasus moves aside. He glances at Yami out of the corner of his eye, who was making a quick exit up the stairs; most definitely to lock himself in his room.

Dad pulls the door shut and opens the car door and gets in. I follow suit, trying to see if Yami was looking out a window. He was, pointing at his right hip. I was confused but Dad drove off and began a long-winded lecture that lasted the whole ride and an hour after we got home.

* * *

I went to bed at 9 p.m. after a really long shower and long hard thoughts about today. I'm dying to know how dad found Yami's house and, more importantly, what Yami was trying to say when he was pointing at his right hip.

I get out of the shower and dry off, still thinking. Nothing is making sense. I'm holding onto Yami's sweater and jeans in case he comes to get them, or me; I'm most definitely NOT letting my dad burn them.

I go to sleep, still confused about the right hip thing… I miss sleeping with Yami right there… he's really warm.

... Just pretend I didn't say that.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_ (haha, I've always wanted to do one of these! XD)

* * *

_I'm walking around Yami's house as though I live there too; Yami's eating breakfast and I'm putting some water in a mug to make tea; things are domestic and happy. And most of all, normal. _

_Yami creeps up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and kissing me on the neck; I blush and he mumbles something in my ear. I can't make out what he said._

_All of a sudden, there's a loud rumble and we both look up, startled. A giant purple monster with a glowing, yellow, bicentennial eye just ripped the roof off and took Yami in his hand. This reminds me of when King Kong did the same thing to this woman as he climbed the Empire State Building._

_I'm planted helplessly on the ground as the purple monster tries to eat Yami, who's resisting in an odd way; he's slurring at it to get the heck off him, as though he's drunk._

_I suddenly feel something in my right hip pocket, and I pick it up. Hopefully it's a sword or something to banish the monster. But no, it's just a piece of paper…_

* * *

_End Dream Sequence_

* * *

I wake up, startled. "Monster…" the word escapes but it's barely above a whisper. Man, that _scared_ me!

A weird purple monster with a bicentennial eye… and a strange paper… where did I take it out? Which pocket… I concentrate hard… hip pocket… HIP POCKET! Suddenly the light hits like a ton of bricks. _My jean pocket!_

I jump out of bed and grab the jeans, which were folded neatly into a plastic bag, and sure enough, there's something in the right hip pocket.

… How did Yami plant that there? _I was **wearing **these _and I didn't notice him putting a paper in there! He's smooth!

I open the paper; it had a bunch of numbers written on it. It could be his phone number… I'd try it, but it's 4:37 a.m. I'll try after school tomorrow.

I get into bed happily. No matter what punishment my dad invokes, be it bars on the window or guards with me even when I go to the bathroom, it'll all be worth it because I've got Yami's phone number right here.

Dear old Yami… I smile and wonder what he's up to this very minute.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Yami's house… in Yami's POV, of course **

* * *

I just had a gigantic fight with Yuugi's father… well, that doesn't help me become more likeable now does it? No it really doesn't… and what's worse is that Pegasus just saw me in my pink and laced towel, so I will have to move fast now.

Unfortunately, it was barely fast enough.

As soon as I saw Yuugi heading safely out the door, I'm going to make a break for it and try not to have a re-play of my 16th birthday.

I nearly drop my towel, making me stall in the stairs, all the while my fear was preventing me from doing things smoothly. Once it was fixed, I tried to run again, but Pegasus had my arm. He pushed me against the wall. "Hmm, looks like I'll get to have fun with you again." He murmurs.

Holy… freaking… hell… I will **NOT** let this happen again.

"Pegasus, I'm warning you… I'm not eleven, nor am I drunk, so I'll kick your ass I swear to Ra…"

Pegasus laughs. "Ra? What, are you Egyptian now?"

I scowl.

"Besides, we'll see who has the last say…" he's pulling at my towel. I'm hanging onto it for dear life.

I have to find something to defend myself with… be it even a small rubber bouncy ball, I swear I could gouge his eye out with it.

Then my left hand lands on it. Something long, metallic and narrow propped up against the wall. Whatever it is, I'll take it.

"GET OFF ME!" I brandish the weapon and narrowly miss Pegasus' head. It's a golf club! Perfect!

Pegasus backs up, startled. Bad move, Pegsy!

I take a quick aim, and deliver the following witty banter…

"And when I golf, I never miss balls!" **2**

I swing the golf club right into his groin. With a grin, I watch as he crumples up in pain like the deranged, broken man he is. What a nice right hook I have!

And with that, I dash up to my room, lock my door, and look out the window. Yuugi's looking up here, and I point to my right hip. I managed to slip a piece of paper in there when we were making out this morning and he didn't notice.

Yuugi looks puzzled as his dad drives away. We're both safe, but I pity him for having to listen to the big talk his dad will give him.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**1** Pink towel and Yami "I'm no one's bitch!" goes to Kath, a friend of Taryn's, who made a funny web site involving Queer Action Figures… if anyone wants it, mention it in your review, and I'll post the link in the next chapter.

**2** The "And when I golf, I never miss balls!" was given to me by of course, my good buddy Taryn. I can't stop laughing…

* * *

**Please note:** if any of you got added on LJ by someone named tadashi chan (minus the spaces), that's me! D I love LJ and I love friends, so I looked up reviewers' names and added LJ names for those I found If anyone wants to add me, you have the name now!

* * *

Imma dork,

-Tadashi


End file.
